


It's a hard life

by Arwen88



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney e Gunnar sono in una relazione stabile dal settantasette ma pian piano Barney inizia a dare per scontata la presenza del compagno al proprio fianco.<br/>Com'è che Gunnar ha iniziato a fare uso di droghe, i tentativi di smettere, il deteriorare della loro relazione, quel che l'ha portato alla persona che è nel secondo film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a hard life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



> Il titolo è ovviamente un riferimento alla canzone dei Queen.

In piedi davanti alla finestra dell’appartamento che condivideva con Barney, Gunnar si mordicchiava nervosamente un'unghia. A conti fatti lui era un uomo intelligente, perciò non era proprio come se non potesse capire anche da solo quanto fosse stupido ciò che stava per fare. Eppure era lì a fissare l'angolo dietro il quale sapeva stare lo spacciatore della zona.  
"Sarebbe veramente la cosa più stupida di sempre." Mormorò cupamente tra sé e sé prima di spostarsi dalla finestra.  
Gunnar era veramente un genio nato e cresciuto e, anche se nessuno della squadra con cui lavorava - a parte Barney, ovviamente - lo poteva immaginare, era stato a suo tempo uno studente fulbright al MIT.  
Non c’era voluto molto perché un diciottenne Gunnar Jensen riuscisse ad ammettere anche con se stesso che quella vita che gli si spalancava di fronte non era quella che desiderava veramente. Quando aveva incontrato Barney si era ritrovato a perdersi per quell'uomo affascinante e più grande di lui di parecchi anni come un pesce rosso nell'oceano. La famiglia e i pochi colleghi con cui aveva fatto conoscenza una volta arrivato in America dalla Svezia tagliarono i ponti con lui quando scappò da Boston per andare a vivere con un altro uomo a New Orleans.  
Da casa non aveva mai ricevuto né una telefonata né una lettera, ma sapeva senza bisogno che suo padre glielo dicesse l’opinione che aveva di lui: un fallito e un disonore per l'intera famiglia. C'erano stati tempi in cui era quasi riuscito a scherzare sull'argomento, ma quei tempi erano finiti quando Barney aveva iniziato a considerare scontata la sua presenza nella propria vita. Ovviamente dopo venticinque anni insieme Gunnar si aspettava che Barney fosse lì per rimanerci ma poi erano iniziati a venire in superficie certi _comportamenti_ che avevano fatto rivalutare a Gunnar l'importanza che Barney gli dava.  
Si era detto che doveva stare scherzando quando durante una missione l'aveva visto avere l'atteggiamento più simile ad un flirt con una donna da che lo conoscesse. Si era detto che doveva averlo fatto per la missione. Il problema era peggiorato però quando aveva provato a parlargliene più tardi e Barney aveva liquidato l'accaduto con una scrollata di spalle ed un "ci stai ancora pensando?" che lasciarono Gunnar amareggiato e persino più confuso di prima.  
Aveva cercato di passarci sopra, di convincersi che non era nulla ed erano solo le sue stupide paure a fargli vedere ciò che non c'era. Dimenticare era stato più complicato del previsto, a causa proprio di Barney: iniziò a disertare la propria camera da letto la notte, a prescindere dalla presenza di Gunnar. Diceva che forse era la vecchiaia, che non riusciva a dormire, e rimaneva per ore in salotto a guardare la tv mentre Gunnar in camera fissava il soffitto con a divorarlo la preoccupazione di non interessargli più o che non lo volesse intorno.  
Qualche volta aveva provato ad uscire dalla camera e chiedergli se andava a dormire ma Barney a malapena gli lanciava uno sguardo dicendogli che avrebbe dormito dopo un altro po’, altre volte capitava che si alzasse con un sospiro e spegnesse la tv per seguirlo, ma quelle in cui Gunnar cercava di tenerlo a letto usando il sesso erano le serate peggiori perché poi Barney si sarebbe alzato comunque per andare a guardare la tv, poco importava che il suo uomo rimanesse solo tra le lenzuola sudate a sentirsi sempre meno apprezzato.  
Per una persona col carattere di Gunnar fu quasi incredibile che fosse riuscito a resistere per settimane prima di scoppiare, e alla fine fu per qualcosa che l’avrebbe ferito quando si erano messi insieme da poco e non era sicuro dire in giro di essere in una relazione gay, figurarsi negli anni duemila dopo più di trent'anni di relazione.

“C’è una signora Barney?”  
Gunnar fissava intensamente la donna seduta al bancone del bar accanto al partner, stringendo senza nemmeno accorgersene la bottiglia di birra con una forza tale da sbiancarsi le nocche. Potevano sentirla benissimo sia lui che tutti gli altri membri della squadra e, che lo volessero dare a vedere o meno, tutti stavano badando all’interazione tra lei e Barney. Per la verità nemmeno capivano perché mai lui le avesse detto il proprio nome quando lei l’aveva chiesto, quando si era alzato solo per prendere le ordinazioni di tutti e il modo di fare di lei riusciva quasi a mettere in imbarazzo tutti loro di riflesso.  
Il caposquadra ridacchiò, lasciandola fare quando lei gli accarezzò appena una mano.  
“No, nessuna signora Barney.”  
Gunnar rimase a fissare la schiena ampia del partner con la mascella serrata, ignorando volutamente gli sguardi imbarazzati e sorpresi che gli amici gli lanciavano. Fu orribile dover rimanere lì seduto a vedere il partner lasciare che una tizia appena vista giocherellasse col suo orologio e flirtasse con lui ad appena due metri dal tavolo dove lui sedeva, circondato dagli amici comuni che avevano tutta l’aria di chi stia assistendo ai propri genitori scopare sul tavolo della cucina per come sembravano imbarazzati e propensi a fuggire a gambe levate da vicino a loro. Aspettò ad esplodere a quando furono a casa, un po’ perché sarebbe stato ancora più vergognoso ed imbarazzante, un po’ per riguardo ai ragazzi che avevano evitato qualsiasi commento di ogni sorta.  
“Perché non le hai detto di noi?”  
Barney si voltò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato, infastidito dal tono di voce alto usato dal compagno. “Di che parli?”  
Vederlo così relativamente calmo fece perdere del tutto le staffe a Gunnar che si ritrovò poco meno che ad urlare.  
“Perché non le hai detto che sei impegnato? Perché non le hai detto di noi! Non sono più gli anni settanta, pensi che avrebbe- non so, che avrebbe-” Alzò le mani e le lasciò ricadere lungo i fianchi, frustrato e arrabbiato, senza sapere nemmeno come dire quanto avrebbe voluto, quanto avrebbe trovato più giusto, che dopo trentacinque anni di relazione Barney si decidesse a dire che aveva un rapporto con lui.  
L’espressione di Barney si indurì e per dei lunghi momenti lo guardò quasi arrabbiato, prima di sbuffare un sorriso derisorio. “Non sapevo volessi ti chiamassi _la signora Barney_. Potevi dirmelo.”  
“Sai cosa intendo dire, Barns. Sai che- potevi dirglielo, costa molto? _Ho una relazione con quel biondo laggiù che ti guarda come volesse staccarti un braccio._ Ci sarebbe voluto molto?”  
“Stai esagerando.” Sbuffò prima di voltargli le spalle, abbandonandolo ancora una volta senza dare un’effettiva risoluzione al loro diverbio, e Gunnar riuscì a resistere solo finché l’acqua non prese a scorrere nella doccia prima di voltarsi e lasciare l’appartamento, cercando solo di mettere quanto più spazio possibile tra sé e il compagno, furioso e ferito. Per strada poco ci mancò che andasse a sbattere contro lo spacciatore di quartiere, un ragazzetto che gli arrivava a malapena allo stomaco e che fece un balzo indietro quando Gunnar gli ringhiò contro con aria omicida. Salvo bloccarsi, fissando in silenzio il ragazzo che già pensava di doversi difendere.  
“Be amico che ti prende?”  
Gunnar strinse le labbra e non disse nulla, riprendendo a camminare e ignorandolo, uno strano e contorto piano che prendeva forma nella sua mente.  
A prescindere da quanto Gunnar fosse sconvolto, da che avesse abbandonato la sua vita “da genio” per dedicarsi ad una di mercenario sull’orlo della legalità, si rendeva conto ancora di quanto il piano nella sua testa fosse stupido e fu quello a trattenerlo per giorni dall’attuarlo. Sarebbe stato potenzialmente letale. Alla fine si disse che _una volta soltanto_ sarebbe potuta andare bene, che sarebbe bastata a far capire a Barney che per lui era una faccenda seria l’allontanamento tra loro due, che era rimasto ferito. Voleva solo che Barney tornasse a badargli completamente, che si ricordasse di avere un uomo a cui aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stato per lui per tutta la vita, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

Il ragazzino all’angolo lo guardò con un certo sospetto quando si presentò davanti a lui e si allontanò poi da lì a passo svelto non appena gli ebbe passato una bustina ed ebbe preso i soldi. Gunnar poteva capire il suo sospetto e non lo seguì nemmeno con lo sguardo, tornandosene in fretta a casa.  
La bustina rimase sul comodino per almeno una mezz’ora mentre Gunnar stava seduto sulla sponda del letto a fissarla corrucciato. Un po’ sperava quasi che Barney tornasse a casa prima che potesse farlo, che capisse - e reagisse - alla _possibilità_ che lui potesse farlo. Avrebbe sinceramente preferito l’opzione, più che assumere davvero quella merda e rischiare di rovinarsi il cervello.  
Il suo sguardo continuava a scivolare dalla bustina di droga alla porta della loro stanza, sempre più irritato e ansioso, chiedendosi dove mai fosse finito Barney proprio la sera che aveva deciso di attuare il proprio piano e, ancora una volta, se davvero avrebbe dovuto farlo, se almeno quello avrebbe funzionato.

Barney ritornò a casa a notte fonda e per un orribile momento a vedere il corpo del partner sdraiato di traverso sul letto ebbe l’orribile presentimento che fosse morto. Non riuscì nemmeno a capire subito cosa fosse stato a farglielo pensare, almeno finché non riuscì a notare l’assenza del suo solito russare. Fu il momento in cui entrò in circolo l’adrenalina dello spavento preso e si buttò sopra di lui, cercando di capire cosa avesse, se fosse svenuto, per poi bloccarsi agghiacciato a notare la bustina aperta sul comodino e ancora buona parte del contenuto sulla superficie lignea. Abbastanza da fargli capire però _cosa_ fosse successo. Se Gunnar non era lucido in quel momento non fu come se Barney lo fosse molto di più dalla reazione che ebbe, colpendolo con forza nella speranza di fargli aprire gli occhi, urlandogli cose di cui nemmeno conservò memoria lui stesso, prima di sollevarlo e portarlo sotto la doccia. In qualche modo lo portò a reagire, a cercare di respingere lui e l’acqua fredda, e Barney fu grato ad ogni santo che conoscesse per quel minimo di reazioni.  
L’effetto della droga passò completamente prima di quanto Gunnar avesse immaginato, lasciandolo a sentirsi uno schifo. Fu come aver fatto tutte le scale di corsa senza sentire l’ombra della fatica per poi inciampare e ritrovarsi ammaccato e deluso in fondo ad esse. Ma Barney era lì, accanto a lui, e dalle occhiaie e l’aria stanca e il filo di barba Gunnar poté intuire che era rimasto lì accanto a lui per tutto il tempo, a prescindere da quanto tempo fosse passato. Improvvisamente ebbe voglia di piangere e ridere allo stesso tempo e provò a prendergli una mano. Si sentì morire quando Barney allontanò la propria.  
“Si può sapere cosa cazzo ti è saltato in testa?”  
La domanda di Barney era anche abbastanza legittima visti i recenti fatti ma Gunnar si ritrovò a soffrirne, chiedendosi come potesse non aver capito _cosa gli fosse passato per la testa_. Voleva che Barney tornasse a guardarlo veramente, come fosse stato un essere umano, l’essere umano a cui aveva promesso amore e lealtà anche se non durante un vero matrimonio, l’essere umano che continuava ad aspettare e sperare di ricevere quelle cose da lui nonostante il passare degli anni, nonostante la sua incostanza.  
“Pensavo di aspettarti, ma tu non tornavi…” Provò a buttar lì con un sorriso storto tremendamente simile a quello che spesso Barney tirava fuori, ma l’uomo sembrò molto meno che divertito.  
“Per cosa, farci insieme? Ho gettato via quella merda, sappilo.” Lo informò alzandosi in piedi e Gunnar quasi trattenne il respiro, provando ad allungare una mano ancora una volta per prendere la sua, per trattenerlo lì.  
“Dove-”  
“Vado da quello stronzetto sotto casa a dirgli che se ti fa avere altra di quella merda io lo ammazzo.” Lo informò deciso mentre già lasciava la stanza e poi l’appartamento, e a nulla valsero le deboli richieste di Gunnar di aspettare, di restare lì con lui.  
Lo spacciatore all’angolo cambiò definitivamente la propria postazione e Gunnar lo incrociò soltanto una volta nel quartiere nelle settimane seguenti, solo per vederlo cambiare strada molto velocemente. Non poteva dargli torto, ovviamente, e non era nemmeno come se gli interessasse rifornirsi ancora da lui. In qualche modo il suo piano era sembrato funzionare: Barney da quel giorno aveva ripreso a passare più tempo a casa con lui, gli aveva prestato decisamente più attenzione ed era tornato persino a cucinare per entrambi. Non lo aveva più lasciato a letto da solo e nonostante la frequenza con cui facevano sesso fosse decisamente calata Gunnar non riuscì a convincersi a badarci. Voleva pensare che tutto andasse bene, che tutto si fosse messo per il meglio.  
Il duro risveglio ci fu dopo quasi un mese dalla sera in cui aveva fatto quella cretinata con la droga: fu letteralmente un risveglio, un tastare il letto accanto a sé e capire dal freddo e dal vuoto che Barney si era alzato molto prima di lui senza svegliarlo.  
“Barney?”  
La voce di Gunnar riempì l’appartamento vuoto, più e più volte, prima che lo svedese di decidesse ad alzarsi e guardare dove fosse finito il partner. L’ansia andò aumentando insieme al timore che Barney se ne fosse andato, che l’avesse lasciato. Era da che aveva vent'anni che non aveva più temuto una cosa simile ed ora eccolo lì, trent'anni in più sulle spalle e la stessa sensazione orribile ad attanagliargli lo stomaco. Deglutì, cercando di capire cosa fare, da dove iniziare a cercarlo, finché la sua mente si snebbiò e gli venne in mente di cercare se avesse portato via i propri vestiti dall’armadio. _Magari era andato solo a prendere delle ciambelle._ Aprire l’armadio portò l’angoscia a montare in lui persino più violenta di prima: i vestiti di Barney erano tutti lì ma mancava la sacca nera che portava con sé quando partivano per qualche lavoro. C’era solo la borsa di Gunnar lì in terra e lo svedese si ritrovò a sedersi per terra fissandola, svuotato di ogni pensiero o direttiva.  
Bastò telefonare a Tool quando più tardi si fu ripreso un minimo per scoprire dove erano andati. Tool sembrò sorpreso di sentirlo e ancora di più di capire che Barney non l’avesse informato di aver preso un lavoro. Lo aveva iniziato a programmare tre giorni prima con lui e aveva a quanto pare detto a tutti che Gunnar era a letto con la febbre e non sarebbe potuto essere del gruppo.  
Per la prima volta in trent'anni Gunnar era rimasto indietro, lasciato a casa come quando era un ragazzino incompetente appena scappato da Boston che mai aveva neanche impugnato un’arma.  
Ci furono molte urla quando Barney tornò a casa, richieste di spiegazioni che non arrivarono se non per dire a Gunnar che era alla fin fine colpa sua se non l’aveva potuto portare, che lui non poteva portare qualcuno così _fragile_ in mezzo al pericolo. Sarebbe stato pericoloso per la squadra. E ovviamente aveva dovuto mentire e tenerlo all’oscuro di tutto, ovviamente, perché altrimenti Gunnar non sarebbe mai rimasto, no?  
Gunnar rispose con forza che certamente non sarebbe rimasto in casa ad aspettare che tornasse lui o una sacca da morto con dentro lui visto che se n’era andato senza un cecchino a coprirgli le spalle. E Barney lasciò perdere le spiegazioni che Gunnar sentiva gli dovesse sul perché si fosse comportato così per sbuffare e dirgli che comunque ultimamente non era più un così bravo cecchino. Troppo vecchio.  
Il pugno Barney non se l’era aspettato proprio. Finì contro il ripiano della cucina prima di scivolare a terra in mezzo al clangore delle pentole che cadevano con lui e rotolavano, lasciando solo Gunnar a torreggiare sopra al macello che regnava sul pavimento, i pugni serrati e l’aria furiosa. Uscì a larghi passi dalla porta per non farsi più rivedere fino a notte tarda.  
Barney era sul divano a guardare la tv e gli rivolse a malapena uno sguardo, irritato dal pugno ricevuto, ancora convinto di aver fatto il meglio per Gunnar e per la squadra. Gunnar marciò dritto in camera, la droga nascosta in una tasca.  
Quella volta fu per ripicca, per vendicarsi di lui, per fargli capire che non lo poteva controllare mettendolo in punizione come un bambino.  
Non funzionò bene come la prima volta.  
Barney urlò, si arrabbiò, si preoccupò per lui. L’argomento della discussione che aveva scatenato l’uso della droga quella seconda volta non venne mai nemmeno toccato, era come se Barney volesse fingere che non fosse successo, di fatto fingendo non fosse successo nemmeno ciò che aveva scatenato l’episodio. Gunnar si sentiva frustrato e arrabbiato ormai di norma tutti i giorni e Barney che sì, continuava a preparare i pasti per entrambi e ad essere in casa, non era veramente d’aiuto né di consolazione, non con il forzato mutismo in cui si chiudeva, nel suo secco rifiuto di parlare di certe cose.  
Gunnar aveva un problema e Barney rifiutava di poter essere una parte del problema in questione.  
Gunnar aveva un problema e per Barney si trattava della droga.  
Ironia della sorte era stato Barney stesso il vero problema di Gunnar ma dopo quella seconda volta lo svedese scoprì che forse anche la droga stava diventando un serio problema nella sua vita.  
Si ritrovò a pensare sempre più spesso alla sensazione di pace che per qualche momento aveva avuto per sé, privo di pensieri, di quei sentimenti che lo facevano stare male, che gli davano la nausea e gli chiudevano lo stomaco quando per l’ennesima volta Barney lo guardava come se nemmeno fosse stato lì e gli passava accanto per lasciare la stanza.  
La terza volta Gunnar si disse che lo faceva perché voleva stare un po’ meglio. Cercò di prenderne di meno della volta precedente.  
La quarta non si prese nemmeno la briga di trovare una scusa.  
Alla quinta nemmeno pensò di provare a prendere piccole dosi.  
Quando si riprese strisciò fino al bagno solo per scoprire di vedersi incredibilmente brutto. Rimase a guardarsi nello specchio aggrappandosi al lavandino con entrambe le mani, scrutando il proprio viso con una sorta di dolore sordo dentro. Com’era possibile che in quel breve lasso di tempo il suo aspetto fosse cambiato tanto, che lui si vedesse come un’ombra di se stesso? Barney diceva che lui era una bellezza, che era bello come un modello nonostante i suoi cinquanta e passa anni eppure eccolo lì. L’avrebbero scambiato per un Frankenstein se si fosse presentato su qualche set. Il pensiero di Barney e di cosa dovesse pensare di lui lo portò ad uscire dal bagno per cercare il partner. Ma la casa era vuota, ancora una volta, e Gunnar si appoggiò con una spalla allo stipite della porta della cucina, cercando di resistere inutilmente alla tristezza e al vuoto che sentiva nello stomaco davanti a tutta quella solitudine e dolore. Sapeva che le sostanze chimiche che gli avevano fottuto il cervello la sera prima stavano probabilmente contribuendo a farlo sentire un tale schifo in quel preciso momento ma in qualche modo riuscì a convincersi che l’intera colpa della sua situazione fosse da attribuire a Barney. Barney che lo aveva lasciato, che l’aveva allontanato, che lo aveva trattato freddamente e che rifiutava di ascoltarlo o di poter concepire che buona parte del problema fosse lui stesso.  
Barney tornò a casa due giorni dopo, stanco per il lavoro fatto e irritato con Gunnar per averlo messo nella posizione di dover andare a fare anche quel lavoro senza di lui. E ovviamente la scusa del malessere non aveva retto per due volte di seguito, aveva capito che i ragazzi non gli credevano dai loro sguardi poco convinti e dal modo in cui avevano evitato di menzionarlo per tutto il tempo. Se era arrabbiato con lo svedese prima ancora di aprire la porta quello fu niente rispetto a come si sentì a vedere il tavolino del loro salotto praticamente ricoperto di bottiglie di birra vuote e il suo uomo sdraiato sul divano con l’aria di chi stia smaltendo una sbronza e abbia passato almeno due giorni buoni a non lavarsi.  
Quella volta fu Barney ad urlare più di Gunnar e tra le altre cose finì persino a dirgli di smettere di dire cose stupide quando il cecchino infine gli buttò in faccia che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di bere per non pensare al fatto che l’aveva lasciato _se solo Barney non l’avesse lasciato_.  
Se pur Barney l’avesse potuto voler dire con le migliori intenzioni in quel momento il consiglio di trovare qualche specialista che lo potesse seguire e magari tirare fuori dalla merda in cui lui si era cacciato arrivò a Gunnar come uno schiaffo in piena faccia.  
Nemmeno si reggeva ancora bene in piedi ma si voltò e lasciò l’appartamento, indignato, con la testa che pulsava e girava, rischiando almeno un paio di volte di cadere dalle scale, e a nulla servirono nemmeno le richieste di Barney di tornare indietro: gli fece un gesto con la mano e proseguì fino a cacciarsi nell’aria fredda della notte, diretto a piedi verso il garage di Tool.  
Il russo non disse niente, non giudicò e non fece domande, gli indicò il divano e Gunnar ci si buttò sopra, prendendo presto a russare sonoramente. Il non aver fatto domande però non impedì a Tool di passare buona parte delle ore successive a chiedersi cosa fosse successo e a ricollegare i vari puntini e i minimi dettagli.  
Quando Barney chiamò alla mattina per sapere se Gunnar era da lui Tool confermò, decidendosi poi però a chiedere al vecchio amico cosa fosse successo tra loro due.  
“Vi siete lasciati?”  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio dall’altro capo della linea, seguito da un mezzo sospiro. “È una storia lunga, e complicata.”  
“Tutte le storie lunghe tendono ad esserlo.” Commentò Tool e Barney tornò a rimanere in silenzio per qualche momento.  
“Chiedi a Gunnar quando si sveglia.” Fu tutta la risposta che gli diede infine Barney, prima di riattaccare il telefono.

Gunnar si svegliò con un sonoro grugnito e alzò la faccia dalla trama ruvida del divano su cui si era addormentato, guardandosi attorno un po’ confuso prima di mettere a fuoco Tool impegnato a pulirsi gli occhiali con un panno mentre dava una scorsa al giornale del giorno.  
“Mm.”  
Tool gli lanciò uno sguardo e gli rivolse un mezzo cenno della testa. In qualche modo la sua placidità fece sentire Gunnar ancora più fuori posto, sbagliato, e un po’ si vergognò di se stesso.  
“Scusa. Mm. Credo di averti sbavato il divano.”  
Tool mosse appena una mano per aria. “Lascia perdere.”  
Gunnar sospirò e si mise a sedere, togliendosi di dosso un plaid che nemmeno ricordava di aver visto la sera prima. “Grazie di avermi lasciato stare qui stanotte.” Mormorò, imbarazzato, e Tool lo osservò per qualche momento, decidendosi infine a porre la domanda che si era posto tra sé e sé a quel punto da ore.  
“Gun, stai facendo uso di droghe?”  
Lo svedese si irrigidì alla domanda diretta e per un momento pensò di negare con forza, di mostrarsi offeso, ma Tool lo scrutava attentamente e improvvisamente gli sembrò di essere nudo davanti a lui, nel modo più intimo possibile senza aver a che fare col sesso.  
“Solo poche volte.” Mormorò, a disagio. “Posso smettere però.”  
Tool sospirò e scosse la testa, voltandosi meglio verso di lui. Non era come se non avesse mai sentito qualcuno affetto da una dipendenza affermare di poter essere in grado di smettere quando avesse voluto.  
“Gun. Come hai fatto ad arrivare a questo punto?” Sospirò appena, preoccupato, e Gunnar serrò la mascella e digrignò i denti al pensiero di quanto fosse ingiusto il fatto che c’era lui lì sotto processo piuttosto che l’uomo che l’aveva fatto sentire tanto male da fargli pensare che la droga potesse essere una buona idea.  
“Perché non lo chiedi a Barney?”  
Quella risposta chiuse la bocca al russo. Rimasero a fissarsi a lungo prima che Tool si alzasse con un mezzo sospiro.  
“Preparo qualcosa da mangiare. Mangi anche tu, sì?”  
Gunnar annuì con la rabbia che scemava via lentamente e si alzò per seguirlo in cucina. Resse per nemmeno cinque minuti al silenzio nella piccola cucina del tatuatore.  
“Che vi ha detto allora?” Chiese con la voce roca, stringendosi le mani e fissando intensamente la bottiglia del latte al centro del tavolo.  
Tool lo osservò per qualche momento prima di rispondere. “Ai ragazzi ha detto che non stavi bene. Non ne sono stati molto convinti, se ti interessa saperlo.”  
Gunnar annuì secco, facendosi un appunto mentale, ma guardò Tool aspettando che continuasse.  
“A me ha detto la stessa cosa. Ma stamattina ho chiesto più direttamente, e lui mi ha detto di chiedere a te.” Sospirò appena, per niente felice di come si fossero messe le cose tra Gunnar e Barney, di come chiaramente ci fossero problemi irrisolti e persino di come Gunnar non si fosse aspettato quella risposta. Forse qualcosa di più duro, tagliente, ma non quello.  
Gunnar si sentiva come se Barney l’avesse schiaffeggiato in pubblico e la sua espressione lo testimoniava chiaramente: aveva pensato lo avrebbe chiamato drogato, che avrebbe ripetuto ciò che aveva detto a lui, che era un pericolo, ma non di farsi spiegare da lui, come se tutti i suoi problemi se li fosse creati dall’aria da solo, come se in quella barca ci fosse stato da solo a remare controcorrente.  
Tool non chiese più nulla, non andò a chiamarlo quando Gunnar si chiuse in bagno, non fece domande quando tornò in cucina con una faccia chiazzata di rosso che Tool aveva sperato di non rivedere mai più su nessuno, si limitò a passargli la colazione e a mangiare seduto davanti a lui. E gli disse che il suo divano era libero se gli serviva.  
Quella fu forse l’unica cosa che Gunnar apprezzò veramente di quella mattinata: sapere che alla fine avrebbe avuto almeno un posto dove dormire.

Smettere di desiderare le droghe fu più difficile di quanto Gunnar avesse pensato, ma vedere l’uomo che aveva promesso di essergli accanto anche nelle difficoltà - non l’avevano mai fatto ufficialmente ovviamente, ma a lui era sempre bastata quella promessa fatta una sera nel loro letto per attenercisi fedelmente - scomparire nel nulla e non degnarlo di uno sguardo per non vedere a cosa si era ridotto lo faceva stare così male che più di una volta lo svedese si ritrovò ad affrontare l’astinenza con i pugni stretti e una gran voglia di sfondare a calci la porta della loro stanza da letto.  
Non fu proprio grazie a Barney se Gunnar arrivò alla fine del suo primo mese pulito, anche se Barney riuscì almeno ad essergli un minimo di supporto, riprendendo ad impegnargli la mente ed il tempo col lavoro.  
Per la squadra fu un periodo piuttosto pieno: presero un lavoro dopo l’altro, aspettando giusto di riposarsi decentemente dopo ogni missione prima di ripartire ancora per qualche posto sperduto a fare chissà cosa.  
La verità era che anche i ragazzi avevano iniziato a pensare che Gunnar potesse avere problemi e dopo le prime settimane le motivazioni per quel ritmo serrato furono ben chiare: il loro caposquadra voleva tenere il proprio uomo lontano dai guai. Non ci fu nemmeno bisogno di dirgli niente, né di chiedere se avevano problemi con l’essere sempre impegnati. Qualche volta al massimo qualcuno spiegava che non sarebbe potuto andare, ma per la maggior parte erano sempre entusiasti di partire.  
Lentamente, un giorno alla volta, Gunnar proseguì con la propria vita cercando di non pensare alla droga, cercando di non pensare ai propri problemi. L’adrenalina che gli scorreva dentro durante i lavori, l’attenzione che doveva mettere quando pianificavano le loro mosse, riuscivano a sopperire al suo bisogno di altre sostanze chimiche per farlo sentire bene. Sentirsi utile, apprezzato dal resto della squadra e da Barney, fu ciò che più lo aiutò a tornare se stesso.  
Agli occhi di tutti le cose tra lui e Barney avevano ripreso ad andare a gonfie vele e Gunnar non era davvero il tipo di persona da andare a sbandierare davanti a tutti che sì, Barney aveva ripreso a dormire al suo fianco e che erano tornati a fare sesso, ma ciò non voleva dire che lui avesse riavuto indietro il proprio compagno.  
Senza più la possibilità di drogarsi, Gunnar cercò un po’ di sollievo alla solitudine nell’alcol. L’alcol non era mai stato un problema prima, non davvero, e per cercare di tenerlo sotto controllo lo svedese cercava di bere solo in compagnia. I ragazzi furono d’aiuto in quel periodo: passavano così tanto tempo lontani da casa che ben presto iniziarono a conoscersi molto più approfonditamente di prima e anche una volta tornati a New Orleans non rifiutavano di ritrovarsi al bar la sera. Yang era l’unico che si rifiutasse generalmente di parlare di sé, ma era anche l’unico a non voler toccare alcol. Anche Toll Road e Caesar per la verità non bevevano molto e così Gunnar si ritrovava spesso e volentieri a passare le proprie serate al bar con Lee.  
In un modo o nell’altro non avevano mai legato veramente loro due, non fino a quel momento, ma passare una serata dopo l’altra a bere insieme li portò ad iniziare a sciogliersi, a parlare. Lee parlava un sacco di più di Gunnar in realtà, riempiendolo di chiacchiere sulle donne e sulla sua di donna, una certa Lacy che lo adorava e che aspettava impaziente che lui tornasse a casa. Non che a Gunnar sfuggisse che per quanto parlasse di lei se ben capiva nonostante fosse tornato in città non la andasse a vedere né si facesse sentire, ma lui non era certo uno che potesse dare consigli di coppia e così si limitava a sbuffare sorrisi e dirgli che era fortunato.  
Fu così che una sera Gunnar si ritrovò a casa di Lee dopo che il padrone del loro bar ebbe serrato tutto e avesse cercato di convincerli a tornarsene a casa. In un certo qual modo gli diedero ascolto anche se giusto il tanto di andare a comprare delle birre in un negozio aperto tutta la notte per poi rinchiudersi a casa dell’inglese a bere e parlare.  
Gunnar rimase sorpreso a vedere quanto ordinata fosse la casa dell’amico ma bastò una foto nel salotto a fargli capire che era il suo passato militare probabilmente ad avergli dato quell’impronta. Negli ultimi tempi casa sua e di Barney era sempre più disordinata, un po’ perché non c’erano molto, un po’ perché lui aveva perso ogni interesse nell’ordine, un po’ perché Barney - il vero ordinato dei due - sembrava non ripulire dietro il suo passaggio in una sorta di punizione psicologica.  
“Perché ti guardi attorno come fossi in una cristalleria?” Chiese Lee sedendosi sul divano, vagamente divertito dall’aria stralunata del compagno di squadra, e Gunnar sbuffò appena.  
“Non so- non pensavo fossi così tanto ordinato.” Commentò, indicando i suoi cd. “Non dirmi che sono pure in ordine cronologico.”  
“No, alfabetico.” Ridacchiò l’inglese, segretamente orgoglioso del proprio ordine, e Gunnar scosse la testa, dando una scorsa ai titoli, cercando di celare quanto in quel momento gli invidiasse la lucidità mentale di poterlo essere.  
Un’ora e mezza e altre quattro bottiglie di birra dopo Gunnar e Lee avevano ormai perso ogni briciolo di rimorso, dignità e rispetto per il vicinato: un cd dei Queen che suonava ad un volume indecente per l’ora tarda, i due non badavano più nemmeno all’imbarazzo di cantare stonati di fronte a qualcuno, ubriachi e stravaccati sul divano con una birra ancora mezza piena in mano che rischiava di rovesciarsi ad ogni movimento che facevano per aria con le mani accompagnando la musica. Continuarono a ridere e cantare finché il vicino del piano di sopra non andò a bussare furioso alla porta di Lee e solo allora Gunnar si decise ad abbassare il volume dello stereo mentre l’amico chiedeva scusa al vicino con una voce strascicata e un alito tale da fargli perdere tutta la reputazione che potesse essersi fatto col resto del condominio.  
Tornò a sedersi sul divano inciampando e quasi finendo sdraiato mentre Gunnar ancora non riusciva a placare del tutto le proprie risatine, impegnato ad asciugarsi una guancia da una lacrima.  
“Era da troppo che non ridevo così tanto… Barney è una campana ammaccata quando ci prova…” Ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa, e Lee cercò di trovare una posizione migliore accanto a lui piuttosto che quasi sul punto di cadere col sedere per terra.  
“Beh, lui ha altre qualità!” Rise, e Gunnar sbuffò un sorriso storto fissando la bottiglia che ancora teneva in mano.  
“Meno di quelle che vuol far credere.”  
“Auch!” Rise Lee al commento, prima di dargli una gomitata. “Ti sentisse…”  
Gunnar sospirò appena e per un momento quasi pensò di tornare a casa, ma le gambe non gli ressero nemmeno fino alla porta e alla fine Lee riuscì a convincerlo tra una risata e una spinta a restare a dormire lì invece di mettersi alla guida per tornare a casa subito. Gunnar non fu mai sicuro se avesse acconsentito o se alla fine fosse direttamente svenuto ma si risvegliò ancora su quel divano la mattina dopo, un sapore orribile in bocca e un brutto mal di testa.  
Lee lo convinse a mandar giù qualcosa e bere almeno un tè, ignorando la fin troppo facile battuta di Gunnar sul suo essere inglese fino in fondo, prima di tornare a casa. In qualche modo Gunnar fu grato all'amico per averlo convinto perché senza niente nello stomaco non sarebbe forse riuscito ad affrontare con abbastanza lucidità il trovarsi davanti un Barney incredibilmente furioso non appena rientrato in casa.  
Il mal di testa era forte e a quel punto Gunnar iniziava ad essere veramente stanco, motivo per il quale inizialmente cercò di ignorare le urla del compagno.  
“Ero fuori coi ragazzi, lo sapevi. Ti avevo anche chiesto di venire.” Sospirò mandando giù poi un’aspirina.  
Barney decise di prenderla come una recriminazione e reagì infuriandosi se possibile ancora di più. “Perciò se fossi stato con te saresti rientrato ad un’ora decente? È questo che stai dicendo?”  
Gunnar si voltò a guardarlo, tremendamente stanco e con solo il desiderio di sentire presto un po’ di silenzio per potersi andare a riposare decentemente.  
“Barney, no. Dico solo che sapevi uscivo coi ragazzi. Quante volte siamo usciti con loro solo per tornare a casa all’alba? Quante volte è successo a te mentre non c’ero io?” Chiese stancamente, ma capì giusto un secondo dopo che l’ultima domanda era stata di troppo, quando Barney serrò la mascella.  
Era vero naturalmente: da che si erano iniziati ad allontanare le serate che Barney passava da solo erano aumentate. Ma apparentemente Gunnar non aveva il diritto di fargli notare di quelle serate, non quanto Barney sentiva di avere il diritto di mettere su una scenata per un’unica notte in cui aveva preferito rimanere fuori casa. Poco importava che se gli avesse lasciato spiegare avrebbe capito l’aveva fatto solo per non mettersi alla guida ubriaco.  
Qualcosa tra loro si era rotto e Gunnar non sapeva come fare a ripararlo ed il pensiero che solo Barney avesse la chiave per rimettere tutti i loro cocci insieme gli faceva male: se erano ancora in quelle condizioni dopo tutti i mesi da che tutto era iniziato allora forse voleva dire che a Barney non interessava troppo riavvicinarsi a lui.  
Alla fine Barney fece un passo indietro e gettò le mani per aria.  
“Ok, chiuso il discorso. Facciamo che non sia mai successo, ok? Non voglio sapere dove o con chi hai dormito. Spero non succeda di nuovo.”  
E quello fu per Gunnar come ricevere un pugno allo stomaco. Lo seguì, sentendo uno strano miscuglio di emozioni montare dentro di sé.  
“Aspetta- cosa vuol dire? Pensi che mi sono fatto qualcuno?”  
“Non ho detto questo!”  
“No? E cosa hai detto? Non vuoi sapere con chi ho dormito? Scherzi? Stiamo insieme da trent'anni e secondo te prendo e vado ad infilarmi nel letto del primo che trovo al bar?” Chiese Gunnar, la voce che iniziava a salire di volume man mano che si faceva strada nella sua mente quanto poco ormai Barney si fidasse di lui.  
“E cosa dovrei pensare? Dici che esci e poi non torni fino all’alba e hai l’aria di uno che si sia pure divertito!”  
Ormai urlava anche Barney e Gunnar non riuscì più a farcela, prendendo a gridare fino a farsi male alla gola.  
“Ti da fastidio che mi sia divertito? Sì, mi sono divertito! Ma ero coi ragazzi come ti ho detto! Ho dormito da Christmas per non mettermi per strada ubriaco! Ti spiace che non mi sia schiantato contro un palo e ti abbia liberato del mio peso? Da quando non ti fidi più di me? E allora io dovrei pensare che ogni sera che non passi qui sei a fare sesso con qualcuna?”  
Si pentì di averlo chiesto in quello stesso momento, quando improvvisamente gli si affacciò alla mente la possibilità che potesse essere, che dopo tutto quel flirtare di mesi prima davanti a lui Barney fosse semplicemente diventato più bravo a nasconderlo a lui, che semplicemente lo facesse alle sue spalle, che continuasse a dire di essere single e per quello non voleva più fare sesso con lui, non dopo aver trovato la propria soddisfazione altrove.  
Rimase a fissare con lo sguardo perso il petto del compagno, chiedendosi se potesse essere, se potesse essere stato tanto cieco. Rialzò gli occhi solo quando Barney gli rispose a tono.  
“È perché sei quello con problemi che va tenuto sotto controllo e non il contrario, per questo le mie serate fuori non sono un problema e le tue invece lo sono!”  
La risposta di Barney per un momento non ebbe alcun senso per Gunnar, a causa anche dei troppi pensieri che aveva in testa, ma quando la riuscì a capire si sentì improvvisamente salire la nausea.  
Andò in camera e si sbatté alle spalle la porta, furioso, amareggiato e nauseato. Finì per lanciare la sveglia contro una parete rompendola ma vide di rimanere chiuso lì dentro finché non gli fu passata ogni urgenza di cercare una scappatoia fin troppo facile.  
Per l’ennesima volta Barney non era stato affatto d’aiuto nella sua lotta alla dipendenza ma Gunnar si costrinse a resistere, a soffrire e cercare di pensare ad altro. Passò la giornata e poi la notte e quando tornò a spuntare il sole si decise ad uscire dalla stanza, debole per il digiuno, e non si sorprese nemmeno molto a ritrovare Barney ancora irritato e offeso dopo una notte sul divano e rinchiuso in un mutismo ostinato di cui Gunnar avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno.  
Barney era lì, ma era come se ci fosse stato un estraneo.

Le serate fuori coi ragazzi diminuirono sin da quel giorno: Gunnar era troppo stanco e troppo stressato dalle liti a casa per pensare di cercare un rifugio temporaneo in compagnia degli altri per poi tornare a casa e subire ore di sguardi indagatori e mutismo, quasi che ormai Barney pensasse che ogni volta che Gunnar usciva di casa fosse per fare sesso con qualcuno. Fortunatamente almeno non diminuì la frequenza con cui il caposquadra continuò a trascinarli tutti in giro per il mondo per lavori. Fu quello a mantenere Gunnar sano e cosciente per lo più.  
I ragazzi continuavano ad essere preoccupati per lui ma evitavano di fare troppe domande e, ironia della sorte, decisero di non poter più aspettare proprio la sera in cui Gunnar invitò a tutti da bere al bar.  
Erano quattro mesi da che era pulito.  
Non che lo avesse mai detto a nessuno, ma in qualche modo ci teneva a festeggiarlo, fosse stato anche solo offrendo da bere. Barney come al solito non era lì ma Gunnar per la prima volta nemmeno se ne dispiacque troppo.  
Aveva come idea in effetti che Barney avesse rifiutato proprio per la data: più che festeggiare la sua vittoria preferiva in quei giorni andarsene in giro con la faccia scura come a ricordargli dell’errore che aveva commesso quattro mesi prima in quello stesso periodo.

“Gun?”  
Il cecchino smise di contare le monete che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca per guardare Toll Road, alzando un sopracciglio a vedere il compagno di squadra scambiarsi uno sguardo con gli altri.  
“Dì un po’, niente pressione eh, ma tu per caso hai problemi?”  
La domanda zittì Gunnar per un momento. Problemi ne aveva parecchi, dipendeva di cosa parlavano.  
“Se hai bisogno di parlare?”  
“Perché tra te e Barney non sembra andare proprio come al solito…”  
“Hai avuto l’aria di chi non stava bene. Ora vai meglio ma insomma, non è che sembriate proprio felici. Nemmeno c’è lui.”  
La preoccupazione degli amici lo fece sorridere appena e scosse la testa.  
“È passato. Ne sto uscendo.”  
I ragazzi rimasero ad osservarlo attentamente prima di annuire lentamente.  
“Ok. Ma comunque se vuoi parlare sai dove trovarci, ok?”  
“Siamo una squadra, amico. Certe cose sono importanti per tutti noi.” Caesar gli diede una pacca al braccio e per la prima volta Gunnar si sentì veramente di ammettere a voce alta con qualcuno del proprio problema.  
“Ho fatto uso di droghe.” Ammise piano, sinceramente vergognandosi di se stesso in quel momento, e l’unica cosa che lo convinse a non alzarsi e andarsene via fu il fatto che nessuno sembrò giudicarlo o volerlo rimproverare, giusto forse sembrarono capire meglio qualcosa su cui si erano fatti molte domande.  
“E ne stai uscendo?”  
Annuì, abbozzando poi un sorriso storto. “Oggi faccio quattro mesi pulito.” Ammise e i ragazzi sembrarono in qualche modo sollevati di sentirglielo dire.  
“Già quattro mesi?”  
“Eh, in effetti si vede che stai meglio di prima!”  
“Puoi farcela a resistere.”  
“Se un giorno ti senti che proprio è una giornata no ci puoi chiamare e veniamo a farti compagnia, ok?”  
Le parole degli amici riuscirono a far sentire Gunnar più a posto con la vita di come non si fosse sentito da un lungo tempo a quella parte e il suo sorriso si allargò.  
“Grazie, ragazzi.”  
“Ehi, tu ci guardi le spalle, noi le guardiamo a te!”  
“È il minimo!”  
“Ma bere non è un problema?”  
A quella domanda rimasero tutti in silenzio, guardando le bottiglie presenti sul tavolo, e Gunnar scrollò le spalle.  
“No, non credo.”  
“Beh, è una dipendenza anche quella.”  
“Ma bevo solo in compagnia.” Rispose dubbioso, sperando che non gli dicessero che doveva smettere anche con quello.  
I ragazzi per la verità un po’ lo pensarono, ma si dissero che forse era il caso di lasciargli fare un passo alla volta.  
Alla fine fu Lee a trovare il modo di parlarne, forse anche perché era lui più spesso che no quello che faceva compagnia a Gunnar le volte che lo svedese aveva voglia di bere.  
“Se vedessi che l’alcol però inizia ad essere un problema faccelo sapere, ok? Ti daremo una mano noi a superare la voglia.” Offrì con un mezzo sorriso. “Insomma, io non oso immaginare come sarebbe una vita senza alcol, ma se è per te posso almeno smettere di bere in tua presenza e provare a convincerti a fare altrettanto…” Ridacchiò piano e a quell’offerta Gunnar si ritrovò a sorridere.  
“Se sarà un problema ve lo dirò.” Promise, rilassato e contento, e gli amici furono felici di vederlo così e non fecero più domande, nemmeno se a quel punto tutti loro si chiedevano perché Barney non fosse lì.

Barney non fu molto felice di sapere che ora anche gli altri membri della squadra erano stati messi a conoscenza del problema di Gunnar e quasi sembrò più irritato dalla cosa che felice di sapere che si erano offerti di stare vicini al suo compagno.  
Per contro da quel giorno le occasioni in cui Gunnar uscì con i ragazzi aumentarono, anche se smisero di incontrarsi più che altro per bere e chiacchierare ed invece presero a fare altro, come andare a vedere incontri di lotta di amici di Toll Road o le competizioni a cui Yang ancora partecipava. Era stato quasi uno shock scoprire che il piccoletto davvero partecipava a gare di arti marziali ma mai quanto lo fu per Yang ritrovarsi gli amici tra il pubblico intenti a ghignare verso di lui con l’aria di chi non gliel’avrebbe mai più lasciata passare.  
Ma era Lee quello con cui Gunnar si era abituato ad avere come compagno di bevuta e, da che l’inglese aveva deciso di aiutarlo ad andarci un po’ più piano con l’alcol, fu con lui che Gunnar si ritrovò spesso ad uscire dal locale prima che le birre ordinate fossero troppe.  
Si presentò così però il vero nodo del problema quando Gunnar confessò in un impeto di sincerità di non voler tornare ancora a casa. Non ci volle molto a Lee per capire che era quella la motivazione che più spesso che no lo portava a trattenersi là fino a notte tarda.  
Fu così che nonostante durante le missioni Lee fosse il più vicino a Barney, la sua mano destra quasi, al di fuori di esse Lee si ritrovò a sentirsi molto più vicino a Gunnar: tutto iniziò la sera in cui Gunnar confessò di non voler tornare a casa e Lee ricordò quanto avessero riso a casa sua la volta che ce l’aveva portato.  
Gunnar inizialmente non era molto convinto ma si ricredette dopo una serata passata a lanciare coltelli con Lee contro il bersaglio che teneva in casa propria e a bere decisamente meno birra di quella che avrebbero consumato rimanendo al bar. Divenne quasi un appuntamento fisso, almeno una volta alla settimana, un po’ la valvola di sfogo dello svedese dallo stress che provava ormai costantemente a vivere fianco a fianco a Barney.  
E tuttavia lasciarlo non era mai stata e continuava a non essere un’opzione.  
Gunnar e Lee scoprirono durante una di quelle serate a casa dell’inglese di essere stati entrambi nuotatori in gioventù e di essere entrambi fissati con il non farlo sapere a nessuno, più per una sorta di vergogna e dispiacere di aver smesso più che per imbarazzo o desiderio di riservatezza - per quanto pure quello giocasse un ruolo fondamentale - o altro.  
In realtà a Gunnar non sarebbe dispiaciuto poter condividere col compagno quanto si divertisse in quelle serate con Lee ma tra gli sguardi accigliati che Barney gli lanciava quando tornava a casa ogni sera, come a voler trovare tracce di un suo eventuale tradimento solo a guardarlo in viso, e i secchi rifiuti con cui continuava a rispondere alle sue proposte di unirsi a lui quando usciva, non gli ci volle molto per decidere di tenersi per sé tutto quel che succedeva in quelle serate. Per la verità non poteva sopportare l’atteggiamento di Barney e decise che era molto più sano tenersi per ripicca dei segreti piuttosto che fare come mesi prima e andare a cercare della droga. Un po’ forse sperava anche che a vedere che lui reagiva al suo atteggiamento stressante come una persona pacifica ed equilibrata piuttosto che come qualcuno con un problema facesse smettere Barney e lo portasse ad avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui.  
Non sembrava funzionare molto e ben presto Gunnar si chiese se ci fosse qualche errore nel suo piano visto che invece di riavvicinarsi al partner si ritrovò invece a dirgli la prima bugia di sempre.  
Riuscì a dire con una gran faccia di bronzo di stare andando a bere con gli altri e persino a chiedere come al solito se volesse andare con lui, per la verità non tanto pensando che avrebbe rifiutato quanto sperandolo, e ignorò bellamente lo sguardo irritato che Barney gli lanciò alla proposta. In effetti fu quello sguardo a farlo sentire un po’ meno in colpa della bugia detta visto che non stava andando a bere con gli altri quanto direttamente a casa di Lee per guardare in gran segreto delle gare di nuoto.  
Non era proprio qualcosa di scandaloso né di preoccupante, anzi era una cosa totalmente innocente, ma Lee non voleva che gli altri sapessero che lui nuotava da ragazzo e Gunnar si sentiva decisamente incline ad aiutarlo a proteggere non solo il suo segreto ma anche il proprio. Anche se non era niente di brutto.  
Lee non seppe nemmeno che Gunnar avesse mentito a proposito di cosa avrebbero fatto quella sera, nemmeno pensò di chiederglielo, e Gunnar riuscì ben presto a scordare tutto seduto sul divano di Lee preso con lui a guardare gare di tuffi e a commentare ad alta voce con l’amico.  
Non accadde niente di strano, solo mangiarono molta pizza e patatine fino a tarda notte guardando lo sport in tv, ma Gunnar continuò a tenersi per sé tutto di quella sera.

Soprattutto per l’amicizia che si era andata rinforzandosi tra Gunnar e Lee per lo svedese fu un duro colpo quando Barney rientrò a casa una notte e lo raggiunse a letto con un’aria soddisfatta e rilassata che Gunnar non gli aveva più visto addosso da molto tempo.  
Gunnar sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che leggeva per osservarlo, sentendosi stringere lo stomaco al pensiero automatico di quanto Barney sembrasse reduce da una scopata chiaramente non avuta con lui. E Barney ne era consapevole, eccome, e forse in buona parte teneva su quell’espressione più per una sorta di ripicca nei confronti di Gunnar e della possibilità che lo tradisse più che per una vera soddisfazione per una serata passata in realtà a bere e giocare a biliardo.  
“Bella serata?” Si costrinse a chiedere Gunnar, e Barney sbuffò un sorriso mentre si spogliava.  
“Sì. Lee ci sa davvero fare quando vuole.”  
Il commento fece sgranare gli occhi a Gunnar e lo lasciò a fissare il compagno senza fiato. Fu come se gli avesse confermato tutti i suoi timori, come se gli avesse detto chiaro e in faccia che sì, non si era più limitato solo a lasciare che qualcuno flirtasse con lui ma era passato ad ignorare completamente lui come suo partner per andare a cercare soddisfazione tra le gambe di qualcun altro.  
Dovette stringere i denti per non lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni e tenere sotto controllo la nausea che lo assalì. Senza una parola scostò le coperte e si alzò, diretto verso il bagno.  
Per la prima volta dopo sei mesi da che era rimasto completamente pulito Gunnar si ritrovò a desiderare così tanto il sollievo che avrebbe portato la droga che per un momento si sentì quasi cedere le ginocchia. Si aggrappò al lavandino e sperò che passasse.  
Il desiderio di chiamare Lee per avere qualcuno con cui parlare, chiedergli magari di poter andare a casa sua per distrarsi e stare lontano da Barney almeno per un po’, lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Quel ponte ormai era bruciato. Come poteva andare a casa dell’uomo con cui il _suo_ uomo lo aveva tradito? Come poteva andare da lui parlare dei propri problemi, chiedere a lui di aiutarlo a non farsi? Gli venne una seconda ondata di nausea e per poco non rimise l’intera cena lì nel lavandino.  
Infine barcollò fuori dal bagno e nella stanza ormai buia. Barney non aveva voluto nemmeno aspettare di vedere come stava, convinto che ora le cose fossero in pari tra loro due, e gli dava la schiena fingendo di dormire. Gunnar raccattò il cellulare e i propri vestiti prima di lasciare la camera e la casa. Barney si mise a sedere di scatto a sentire la porta richiudersi alle spalle del compagno e per la prima volta in tutta la serata sentì il rimorso per ciò che aveva fatto al pensiero di averlo spinto a drogarsi ancora. In realtà non era assolutamente ciò che voleva.  
Gunnar però non andò a cercare il tizio che vendeva droga vicino a casa loro né rivolse la parola agli altri che trovò per strada, proseguendo a passo svelto nel freddo della notte fino ad arrivare da Tool.  
Senza più la possibilità di parlare con l’amico su cui faceva ormai più affidamento per tenersi a bada decise di ritornare dall’unico di cui potesse ancora fidarsi e che gli avesse offerto un posto sul proprio divano se ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
E dormire a casa propria era l’ultima delle cose che Gunnar potesse desiderare in quel momento.  
Tool non fece domande sul perché Gunnar si fosse presentato ad una tale ora e con l’aria tanto sconvolta e gli lasciò un plaid sul divano. Gunnar ci mise almeno mezz’ora a decidersi a chiedere a Tool se ci fosse stato anche lui quella sera con Barney e gli altri nella remota speranza che gli potesse dire cosa era successo, cercando di aggrapparsi alla speranza che Barney non l’avesse davvero tradito.  
“Stasera eri coi ragazzi?” Borbottò scalciando via le scarpe.  
Tool lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato e si tolse la pipa di bocca, sbuffando un alito di fumo mentre annuiva.  
“Sì. C’era anche Barney, non te l’ha detto?”  
“Mm. E se n’è andato via da solo?” Chiese, fallendo miseramente nel non voler dare a vedere quale fosse il punto dei suoi arrovellamenti.  
Tool perlomeno ebbe pena della sua aria preoccupata e ancora sconvolta e rispose subito senza chiedergli a sua volta quale fosse il problema.  
“Sì. Io e lui ce ne siamo andati via insieme. Una mezz’ora fa circa, in effetti. Non è tornato a casa?”  
Gunnar a quella risposta prese un respiro profondo e si sentì nettamente sollevato. “Sì, sì, già è tornato a casa.” Annuì, riuscendo anche ad abbozzare un piccolo sorriso, salvo tornare serio a capire che Barney aveva detto ciò che aveva detto solo per farlo ingelosire.  
Il peggio di tutta quella situazione fu che nonostante le conferme che Barney non lo avesse tradito con Lee né con altri a giudicare dal tempo tra che aveva lasciato il locale con Tool e quando era tornato a casa, Gunnar si scoprì ad essere da allora incredibilmente cosciente di ogni interazione tra Lee e il suo compagno in una situazione incredibilmente stressante per i suoi nervi.  
Forse se Barney e Lee sul lavoro non fossero stati tanto vicini, i due che guidavano la squadra in pratica, la vita per Gunnar sarebbe stata un po’ più facile.  
Lee era confuso dal comportamento dell’amico, soprattutto quando Gunnar rifiutò di andare a casa sua per due volte consecutive, e forse anche un po’ preoccupato. L’intera squadra era preoccupata a vedere Gunnar avere sempre l’aria dell’anima in pena e un po’ tutti temevano che stesse ricadendo nella trappola della droga ma non glielo volesse dire. E il peggio era che non sapevano come aiutarlo nemmeno a volerlo visto come Gunnar si allontanava da loro e si chiudeva a riccio. D’altra parte non era come se lo svedese sentisse di poter davvero andare a raccontare loro che Barney aveva cercato di farlo ingelosire suggerendogli di aver fatto sesso con uno di loro.  
Quel che aveva fatto sembrava abbastanza innocente a Barney - gli sembrò tale soprattutto dopo aver visto che non aveva avuto una ricaduta e dunque per lui non doveva essere stato un colpo così basso - ma di fatto aveva proceduto con l’aumentare esponenzialmente lo stress del compagno e a far crollare la sua fiducia in quelle persone a cui si era appoggiato per tirare avanti senza pensare ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro ai propri problemi.  
Ci furono conseguenze anche sul suo rendimento sul campo ovviamente visto che era troppo pensieroso e preoccupato per riuscire a controllare le spalle ai propri amici - gli stessi con cui ormai temeva Barney l’avrebbe un giorno tradito - come ogni altra volta in cui era stato pienamente lucido.  
Il punto di rottura venne raggiunto quando una sera la squadra al completo si ritrovò per bere qualcosa e giocare a biliardo nel solito locale: Gunnar sedeva su uno sgabello intento a guardare Lee piegato sul tavolo intento a giocare mentre ascoltava ciò che Toll Road diceva dell’ultimo libro che aveva letto. Erano tutti rilassati e nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato il commento che uscì fuori a Barney su quel che avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto vent'anni di meno, commento in supporto allo sguardo eloquente che rivolgeva al corpo di Lee.  
Prima ancora che nessuno si potesse riprendere dallo shock e potesse dire o fare qualcosa Gunnar si era alzato e aveva lasciato la sala come una furia, lasciandosi dietro gli amici e il compagno. Non li sentì ovviamente chiedere a Barney cosa mai gli fosse saltato in testa o se pensasse di essere divertente.  
Lo ritrovarono meno di una mezz’ora dopo in un vicolo vicino al bar con l’aria di chi avesse perso ogni forza e volontà anche solo di reagire a sentire il proprio nome e Toll Road lo trascinò dagli altri. Barney fu sollevato di vederlo ma non mise giù il cellulare, continuando a parlare con Tool del fatto che aveva bisogno di una missione, qualcosa di veloce e presto. Non disse ovviamente che era perché doveva cercare di far distrarre Gunnar perché lui era stato un pezzo d’asino e forse iniziava anche ad irritarsi per gli sguardi che gli amici continuavano a lanciargli.  
Yang fu il primo a notare che Gunnar era _troppo_ calmo e anche se rimase in silenzio per quando furono arrivati a metà del volo anche gli altri si resero conto che il cecchino doveva aver assunto qualcosa. Nessuno disse nulla, silenziosamente odiando però rivederlo in quello stato dopo tutti quei mesi in cui era riuscito a rimanere pulito e oramai non era come se tutti loro non avessero ben capito cosa potesse aver scatenato il suo malumore nelle ultime settimane. Barney passò il volo nella cabina di pilotaggio con Lee ad ignorare felicemente quanto i suoi stessi compagni di squadra l’avrebbero volentieri preso a pugni in quel momento. Il momento della verità arrivò anche per lui però quando atterrarono e a lasciare la cabina di pilotaggio si ritrovò davanti il partner chiaramente sotto l’effetto delle droghe innaturalmente allegro dopo ciò che era successo.  
Fu la prima volta che Barney si ritrovò costretto a doverselo portare appresso in quello stato e scoprì di non essere assolutamente in grado di capire il perché dietro le sue azioni né cosa avrebbe fatto quando Gunnar era in quelle condizioni. I ragazzi erano talmente arrabbiati con lui che a vedere Gunnar completamente fuori di testa reagirono con una sorta di stanchezza mista ad irritazione e dissero a Barney di vedere di occuparsene lui. L’unico che fece qualcosa fu Yang, conscio che se avessero lasciato fare a Gunnar ciò che voleva una volta che fosse tornato lucido l’avrebbe rimpianto, e alla fine dovettero riportarsi il cecchino sull’aereo con le mani legate.  
Passarono il viaggio di ritorno nel più completo silenzio per la maggior parte e Lee aspettò solo di vedere che Gunnar era ritornato in sé per avvicinarsi a parlargli, quasi chiedendogli scusa per averlo dovuto tenere legato tutto quel tempo. Gunnar però scosse la testa, ancora un po’ scombussolato ma abbastanza lucido da ammettere che avevano fatto bene. Per la prima volta in vita sua si ritrovava a considerare l’ipotesi di lasciare la squadra, tale era la vergogna che provava per ciò che aveva fatto e per essere ricaduto in un comportamento autolesionista che si era detto non avrebbe più avuto.  
Fu anche per quello che disse a Lee di tenere lui il suo coltello: Lee amava i coltelli e a prescindere dal fatto che Barney l’avesse scelto come soggetto chiave per farlo ingelosire Gunnar sapeva che Lee era forse stato uno dei migliori amici che potesse chiedere durante i mesi difficili che aveva appena passato. Il pensiero di aver gettato tutto alle ortiche lo faceva stare male da morire e non riuscì più a guardare nessuno di loro negli occhi nemmeno una volta che furono tornati a New Orleans e tutti si diedero la buonanotte.  
La verità era che a ritornare nella casa che condivideva con Barney si sentì ancora peggio di come si fosse sentito davanti ai ragazzi. Poteva fuggire nella droga e poi pentirsene ma il peggio sembrava ormai di fatto rientrare in quella casa. A cosa sarebbe servito lasciare la squadra se avesse continuato a vivere lì con Barney che lo ignorava?  
Lasciò la propria sacca vicino alla porta e guardò l’appartamento buio per un momento prima che Barney accendesse le luci e lasciasse a sua volta la borsa per terra con un mezzo sospiro.  
Una voce nella testa di Gunnar lo avvertì che quello era il momento, che avrebbe dovuto mettere una fine a quella sofferenza e dire a Barney che così non poteva continuare, che avrebbe preso le proprie cose e magari sarebbe stato sul divano di Tool per un po’ ma che aveva bisogno di cambiare aria.  
Ma Barney parlò prima che potesse farlo lui.  
“Gun. Sai che io ci tengo a te, sì?”  
Gunnar si ritrovò a fissarlo semi incredulo, senza nemmeno riuscire a respirare. Quel basso mormorio di Barney riuscì a svuotargli completamente la testa di ogni pensiero o decisione che potesse aver preso.  
Erano l’uno accanto all’altro nell’ingresso, le spalle a pochi centimetri di distanza, e se fino ad un momento prima gli era sembrato che fosse una distanza incolmabile ora per la prima volta dopo mesi gli pareva quasi che Barney fosse tornato ad essere davvero lì per lui.  
Barney strinse per un attimo le labbra ad una mancanza di risposta e si spostò davanti a lui, mettendogli una mano sul viso, cercando il suo sguardo.  
“Gun. Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto pensare che non mi interessasse più nulla di te. Credi che potrei davvero perdere ogni interesse in te dopo più di trent'anni a non amare nessun altro che te? È solo che ciò che fai mi uccide e non ce la faccio a pensare che tu stai così male e io non posso fare niente per aiutarti.”  
Fu come se ogni difesa che Gunnar potesse aver tirato su cadesse a quelle parole e il massimo che gli restò a cui aggrapparsi per non piangere fu una scintilla di rabbia. Si aggrappò alla maglia di Barney, stringendola nei pugni.  
“Ma io l’ho fatto perché tu ti sei allontanato! L’ho fatto perché tu hai smesso di amarmi! Perché non ti interesso più!”  
Voleva urlargli contro ma la sua voce uscì fuori rotta, quasi una preghiera perché Barney lo capisse. Barney non seppe cosa rispondergli, in buona parte perché non era mai riuscito ad accettare di essere la fonte del problema di Gunnar e ad iniziare in quel momento non ce la faceva proprio. Si limitò a scuotere la testa in silenzio e a provare ad attirarselo più vicino.  
Gunnar avrebbe voluto farsi indietro, essere forte e dirgli di lasciarlo in pace, ma la stretta dell’unico uomo che avesse mai amato in vita sua lo portò a rilassarsi istintivamente e si ritrovò ad odiare se stesso in quel momento, mentre ricambiava con tutto se stesso l’abbraccio di Barney.

Le labbra di Barney sulle sue fecero sentire Gunnar come se stesse riprendendo aria dopo un’apnea infinita e rispose alla sua passione con una foga simile a quella che ci metteva quando uno dei due era stato sul punto di lasciarci la pelle, con lo stesso bisogno di sapere che l’altro era lì e sarebbe rimasto.  
Dopo mesi di tocchi sporadici e che sapevano più di un tentativo di trovare soddisfazione che di sentirsi vicini le carezze di Barney, il modo in cui le sue mani si muovevano sul suo corpo, tra i suoi capelli, stringendo, tirando, eccitarono Gunnar molto più rapidamente del solito, dandogli brividi di eccitazione. Si odiava per il modo in cui gli si stava dando così velocemente dopo quanto Barney l’aveva fatto soffrire, senza nemmeno chiedergli di parlare, di risolvere i loro problemi. La verità era che al tempo stesso però aveva il terrore che se fermato Barney si ritraesse e smettesse di desiderarlo, di dirgli che lo amava, che lo aveva sempre amato, che era l’unico uomo della sua vita. Era stato l’unico che Gunnar avesse mai amato e sapere che lo faceva soffrire non riusciva a far cessare comunque quel sentimento che gli bruciava dentro. Allargò le cosce per dargli modo di sistemarsi contro di lui e strinse i denti quando Barney lo prese dopo una preparazione sommaria, intimamente godendo anche per quel dolore che ne venne, per la prova che Barney era ancora suo, di nuovo, e si strinse a lui nella speranza che rimanesse lì senza più pensare a nessun altro.  
E in tutto questo Gunnar non riusciva a smettere di odiarsi.  
Le spinte forti del suo uomo riuscirono per dei lunghi minuti a tenere a bada almeno la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri e Gunnar si ritrovò a stringersi a Barney come ne andasse della propria vita, gemendo a voce alta ai suoi baci e ai suoi morsi, alla possessività con cui Barney lo prendeva e stringeva, godendo del modo in cui sentiva che l’uomo non desiderasse altro che lui.  
L’orgasmo arrivò improvviso e Gunnar si tese senza fiato, il cervello che finalmente si svuotava di ogni cosa che non fosse il piacere. La prima spinta di Barney dopo l’orgasmo lo colse impreparato mentre ancora era abbandonato mollemente tra le lenzuola, riportandolo alla realtà in cui Barney ancora era lì e lo guardava con un ghigno mentre si spingeva in lui alla ricerca del proprio piacere. Gunnar gli sorrise stanco e si abbandonò a lui, lasciando che continuasse quanto voleva, tornando presto ad eccitarsi ancora lui stesso.

Gunnar si svegliò provando una sensazione che inizialmente non seppe definire. Sapeva soltanto che era qualcosa che adorava e che gli era mancata fino a fare male. Fu un mezzo colpo al cuore capire che la sensazione in questione era il poter sentire il corpo di Barney sotto il suo. Era tornato ad occupare la _sua_ posizione, mezzo sdraiato sul compagno, la testa un po’ sulla sua spalla un po’ sul suo cuscino, il corpo a coprire il suo quasi interamente. Sentì pizzicare i propri occhi e dovette fare uno sforzo per ricacciare indietro le emozioni, quel sollievo infido che era sopraggiunto.  
Non era tutto risolto, non era stato soltanto un incubo, ancora non aveva idea di come fossero le cose tra lui e Barney. Non sapeva se Barney davvero lo amasse ancora, se davvero non volesse altro che lui. Sapeva che quelle risposte gliele avrebbe date soltanto il tempo e sapeva anche di essere forse troppo stanco per poter aspettare e vedere magari la loro relazione crollare come un castello di carte.  
Che lo volesse o meno le dita dell’uomo tra i suoi capelli lo fecero sospirare e un po’ cercò di stringersi meglio a lui. Sentì il sorriso di Barney nella sua voce prima ancora di vederlo quando il compagno gli diede il buongiorno.  
“Peso?” Chiese in un mormorio, la voce roca, ma Barney scosse appena la testa.  
“No. Hai fame?”  
Annuì nonostante lo stomaco chiuso per via di quelle carezze che lo facevano stare tanto bene, per quella sorta di intimità ritrovata, e fu intimamente grato di doversi spostare da sopra di lui per lasciarlo alzare e andare in cucina a preparare la colazione.  
Il rilassamento di Barney, quei tocchi _casuali_ che gli riservava in cucina, il suo modo di tirarselo vicino a guardare la tv, persino le carezze che gli faceva, arrivavano strani a Gunnar. Da un lato erano più che i benvenuti, dall’altra lo facevano sentire davanti ad una trappola. Ma non riusciva a ritrarsi. C’aveva provato, quella sera aveva detto che sarebbe andato a fare la spesa per provare a separarsi un po’ da lui, ma si era ritrovato inconsciamente a fare tutto di corsa per poter tornare presto a casa e assicurarsi che Barney fosse ancora lì, che ancora gli continuasse a sorridere e che lo trattasse come se il suo amore per lui non avesse mai vacillato.  
Per un momento ebbe un tuffo al cuore a rientrare e trovare tutte le luci spente: sentì il panico montare dentro e abbandonò tutte le buste sul tavolo per cercare il compagno ovunque, riprendendo a respirare solo quando nel ritornare nell’ingresso la porta si aprì e Barney alzò le sopracciglia a ritrovarselo davanti in quello stato.  
“Stai bene? Hai l’aria di chi ha visto un fantasma…”  
“Dove eri?” Fu tutta la risposta che uscì di bocca a Gunnar, forse anche un po’ troppo duramente, ma non era come se a vederlo sparito nel nulla e poi al ritorno da chissà dove, di nuovo lì da lui, le sue emozioni e i suoi pensieri riuscissero ad essere molto razionali.  
“Ero da Tool…” Rispose Barney lentamente, mettendo via le chiavi, osservandolo. “Hai detto che andavi a fare la spesa e io ho pensato di andare a farmi finire il tatuaggio.”  
La sua spiegazione fu così semplice e plausibile, così _verificabile_ che Gunnar tirò un sospiro di sollievo e riuscì ad abbozzare un sorriso.  
“Come sta?” Chiese tornando in cucina per mettere via la spesa.  
“Bene. Lee mica tanto invece.”  
Gunnar si tese senza nemmeno accorgersene al nome dell’amico, memore di ciò che Barney aveva detto di Lee. Rispose con un mezzo mugugno interrogativo, abbastanza da spingere Barney a continuare.  
“Beh, ha problemi ma non gli andava di parlarne. Non con noi almeno.”  
Lo svedese annuì e si sentì un filo peggio a quelle parole. Fino a poche settimane prima a sapere che Lee aveva un problema non ci avrebbe pensato due volte ad andare a casa sua con un pacco di bottiglie e chiedergli se voleva parlare o solo non pensarci, ma in quel momento l’idea di fare una cosa simile era pura utopia. E forse Barney lo sapeva a giudicare dallo sguardo che gli lanciò mentre lo aiutava a sistemare il cibo.  
Lo faceva sentire un ingrato e una pessima persona ma sapeva che se fosse andato a casa di Christmas in quel momento sarebbe stato probabilmente un ipocrita.

Barney al contrario suo non ebbe alcun problema ad essere un ipocrita e mentre da una parte gli diceva che tutto tra loro andava bene aveva in realtà chiesto a Tool di procurargli subito un nuovo lavoro, a prescindere dal tempo che avrebbe dovuto prendersi per far guarire le ferite del proprio compagno se veramente avesse tenuto a lui. Nonostante fosse ignaro di tutto questo Gunnar ebbe un brutto presentimento quando la mattina dopo Barney uscì di casa decisamente sul presto e lui si risvegliò senza sapere dove fosse andato. Il garage di Tool fu il primo luogo che controllò cercandolo, dirigendosi subito dopo verso uno che Barney utilizzava solo più saltuariamente, trovandolo fortunatamente pochi secondi dopo il suo stesso arrivo.  
“Vilena?” Lesse il nome sulla cartina che Barney teneva spiegata in grembo a sé e si appoggiò con le braccia al finestrino del suo pick up, fissandolo intensamente. Barney ricambiò il suo sguardo senza una parola, forse cosciente di quanto fosse stato sbagliato il modo in cui lo aveva lasciato per l’ennesima volta da solo, sentendosi in colpa forse soprattutto per il modo in cui Gunnar lo guardava come a chiedergli se davvero pensava di metterlo nel sacco quando era nuovamente lucido.  
“Abbiamo un nuovo lavoro?”  
Barney lo guardò per un momento prima di sospirare e scuotere la testa, scendendo dal pick up per niente felice che lo avesse trovato. Anche se forse era il momento di parlargli: non poteva continuare per sempre a fingere di essere impegnato diversamente e partire per lavorare senza dirgli niente. Anche perché i ragazzi lo avrebbero informato se lui avesse iniziato a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di un altro cecchino.  
“Non dovresti essere qui.” Sospirò guardandolo, standogli davanti, e Gunnar si passò una mano tra i capelli, stufo di quella storia. E di come Barney pensava che lui non avrebbe capito che non portarlo con sé non era che il primo passo. E poi lo avrebbe definitivamente messo da parte.  
Se cercò di parlargli tranquillamente tutto andò velocemente a quel paese quando Barney gli disse di non potersi fidare di lui. Fu come se l’avesse pugnalato allo stomaco.  
Come poteva dirgli che lo amava e che tutto tra loro sarebbe tornato a posto e poi rinfacciargli l’uso di droghe - che aveva fatto a causa sua - per fargli capire che non si poteva proprio fidare di lui? Gunnar odiava se stesso e forse un po’ sotto all’amore iniziava a provare odio anche per Barney a quel punto, eppure avrebbe messo la propria vita nelle sue mani senza pensarci due volte. Barney però non si poteva né voleva fidare di lui.  
Si separarono con una velata minaccia da parte di Gunnar di fargliela pagare. Non l’avrebbe ucciso ovviamente, non l’avrebbe mai potuto fare, voleva solo dimostrargli di essere bravo e forse più di lui. E forse prenderlo a schiaffoni. Se c’era un’unica persona al mondo col diritto di farlo quello era lui.

Il piano non andò bene come aveva sperato: Barney, a ritrovarselo davanti furioso ed esagitato e pronto a fare del male a Yang se il piccoletto si fosse messo tra loro due, aveva deciso di sparargli. Forse Gunnar avrebbe potuto comprendere il gesto se fosse stato più lucido - o più probabilmente se non fosse stato coinvolto in prima persona nel fatto - ma lì steso a terra in una pozza del suo stesso sangue con Barney inginocchiato accanto a chiedergli di non morire come uno stronzo, Gunnar riusciva solo a pensare al fatto che Barney gli aveva sparato. Gli aveva sparato al cuore. E ora voleva pure che gli dicesse chi aveva messo una taglia su di loro.  
Per poter pareggiare i conti.  
Come se _essere vendicato_ l’avrebbe aiutato a rimanere in vita.  
“Voglio un funerale come si deve. Un funerale vichingo.”  
“Ma tu non sei un vichingo!”  
La risposta di Barney riuscì quasi a far pensare a Gunnar di cercare di aggrapparsi alla vita e resistere fino all’arrivo di una qualche ambulanza - se Barney ne avesse chiamata una - solo per poterlo poi prendere a pugni non appena si fosse ripreso. Il suo ultimo desiderio e lui sentiva il bisogno di polemizzare?

Si risvegliò al suono regolare di macchinari elettronici e al disgustoso odore di disinfettante che permea gli ospedali. Mosse appena una mano mentre apriva gli occhi per guardarsi attorno, cercando la figura familiare di Barney ma trovando solo Tool seduto su una sedia ad un metro circa dal suo letto.  
Non trovare Barney al proprio fianco fu un duro colpo per lui. Apparentemente nonostante tutto ciò che era successo continuava - forse per abitudine - a fidarsi ciecamente di lui, ad aspettarsi che lui fosse sempre lì per raccoglierlo da terra quando fosse caduto.  
“Ti sei svegliato.” Mormorò Tool con un mezzo sorriso, alzandosi e dandogli una pacca su un braccio prima di allontanarsi per cercare un medico a cui notificarlo.  
Gunnar rimase fermo a letto a fissare il soffitto, chiedendosi quanto tempo fosse passato, se i ragazzi fossero già tornati. Se erano ancora impegnati o già sani e salvi.  
E perché Barney non fosse lì con lui quando a parti inverse lui non avrebbe nemmeno mangiato pur di non spostarsi dal suo fianco.  
Due centimetri tra la pallottola e il suo cuore era tutta la distanza che aveva separato Gunnar da una dipartita che lui aveva creduto sicura.  
Quando i dottori uscirono ancora una volta dalla sua stanza, lasciandolo solo con Tool, l’uomo si decise ad avvicinare di più la sedia al letto per parlargli.  
“Dov’è Barney?” Fu la prima cosa che chiese Gunnar, fissandolo, e Tool scrollò appena le spalle.  
“Vilena. Non sono ancora tornati.”  
Gunnar strinse le labbra e Tool si affrettò a sollevare una mano a capire il suo timore.  
“No, no, hanno risolto tutto stanotte. Stanno bene. Vogliono rimanere ancora qualche ora per sistemare le cose.”  
Il cecchino respirò un po’ più profondamente a quella rassicurazione, anche se a farlo si rese conto presto che era doloroso.  
“Gun.”  
“Mm.” Lanciò un vago sguardo all’amico, iniziando a pensare se non potesse tornare a dormire, ma Tool aveva l’aria seria di chi si fosse preparato a dire qualcosa.  
“Devi rimettere a posto la tua vita, Gun. So che gli ultimi mesi sono stati difficili, non sono a parte di proprio tutto ciò che è successo ma a vedere te e Barney e il modo in cui prima sei sembrato stare male e come invece poi ti sei ripreso… solo per riprendere a drogarti… i ragazzi mi hanno parlato di ciò che è successo prima dell’ultima missione che hai fatto con loro.” Strinse le labbra per un momento e scosse la testa. “Speravamo tutti che ormai fossi sul binario giusto per sistemare tutto ma non so più che pensare del comportamento di Barney.”  
“Siamo in due.” Mormorò roco Gunnar, fissando il soffitto, e Tool lo osservò in silenzio per qualche momento prima di riprendere a parlare.  
“Credo dovresti iniziare a pensare a te stesso. Prima di tutto. Prima di pensare di voler sistemare le cose con lui. Non tutte le storie si possono sistemare, per quanto possano essere state belle e per quanto la rottura sia dolorosa. Ma se pensare a lui ti porta a farti male e ad un passo dalla morte inizio a pensare che forse non sia la strada giusta per te.”  
Gunnar non rispose nemmeno: era già arrivato anche da solo alle stesse conclusioni che gli presentava davanti Tool, anche se non era mai riuscito a dirselo a voce alta. E d’altra parte il passo sembrava così difficile da fare e doloroso che non aveva mai trovato la forza di abbandonare veramente Barney.  
“La mia offerta di un divano è sempre valida, sai? E continuerà ad esserlo, per tutto il tempo che ti servirà per mettere ordine nella tua vita e capire cosa vuoi fare. Per capire cosa abbia intenzione di fare Barney.”  
Lo svedese annuì lentamente, sentendo un piccolo morso allo stomaco. Era un’occasione d’oro per iniziare a mettere un piede fuori dalla porta e forse anche fuori da tutta quella brutta situazione e lui si sarebbe sentito uno scemo a non accettarla.  
E poi poteva pur sempre essere la volta che Barney avrebbe capito che lui non sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre se ignorato e lasciato solo soltanto in memoria di quei meravigliosi anni passati insieme. Purtroppo vivevano in un presente ben più triste di quei ricordi a cui Gunnar ancora si aggrappava per tirare avanti. E così decisamente non andava.

I ragazzi passarono a fargli visita non appena furono tornati in città ed ebbero indossato vestiti normali, chiesero come stesse e Caesar fece qualche battuta sul fatto che l’erba cattiva non muore mai. Gunnar scimmiottò la sua risata ma alla fin fine sbuffò divertito e grato per quella distrazione, grato soprattutto per il cibo cinese che l’amico gli portò in camera di contrabbando.  
Rimase lì solo due giorni, il tempo di essere in grado di sedersi, e poi l’ospedale lo dimise per liberare il letto per qualcuno con una vera assicurazione. Gunnar mal sopportava l’ospedale e recuperare la borsa coi pochi effetti che Tool gli aveva portato fu quasi un sollievo.  
Fu meno piacevole vedere ad aspettarlo il vecchio amico invece del compagno.  
Barney era stato l’unico a non presentarsi da lui.  
Persino Lee era andato, anche se aveva l’espressione più tirata del solito e non aveva parlato molto, restando un po’ indietro rispetto agli altri. Ma era stato da lui, ad assicurarsi che stesse bene. E l’assenza di Barney era stata come l’elefante nella stanza: tutti avevano fatto finta di nulla, di non notare, né tantomeno avevano chiesto a Gunnar, ma tutti sembravano chiedersi costantemente cosa passasse per la mente del caposquadra da convincerlo a non andare a far visita in ospedale all’uomo con cui aveva condiviso più degli ultimi trent'anni della propria vita.  
Gunnar stesso non lo sapeva. Immaginava potesse sentirsi in colpa per avergli sparato, ma più passava il tempo sdraiato e più si chiedeva perché non fosse andato da lui. Era quasi peggio che venir fisicamente ferito da lui.  
C’era stato un periodo in cui Barney non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo fianco, a costo di morire di fame e crollare per la mancanza di sonno.  
Nemmeno stare a casa di Tool lo aiutò a non pensarci, forse soprattutto perché Tool lo convinse a tornare a sdraiarsi non appena furono arrivati da lui.  
Dovette aspettare un’altra giornata intera prima di rivedere il compagno. Per allora Gunnar era in grado non solo di stare seduto ma anche di stare in piedi nonostante preferisse non farlo per lunghi periodi.  
Tool gli disse per tempo dell’arrivo degli altri e lo svedese mise una delle proprie camicie buone per scendere dabbasso dagli amici. Vedere anche Barney tra loro gli diede una sorta di scossone che cercò di mascherare sedendosi su uno sgabello accanto a lui.  
Nessuno guardò nella loro direzione, impegnati a seguire la gara tra Tool e Lee, ma in qualche modo Gunnar si sentì al centro dell’attenzione mentre fissava il compagno.  
“Come ti senti?”  
“Bene, considerando che potevi uccidermi.” Rispose guardandolo intensamente, e per un momento poté chiaramente vedere che a Barney di quello dispiaceva, ma Yang li interruppe e Barney sembrò più che felice di cogliere l’opportunità per non parlare da solo con lui, anche se per puro istinto continuò a ripetergli ciò che gli altri gli dicevano quando Gunnar non riusciva a sentirli.  
Erano anni che Gunnar aveva problemi di udito e Barney non solo lo sapeva ma ogni volta che uscivano insieme si faceva carico di ripetergli le frasi che lui non sentiva, senza che lui nemmeno glielo chiedesse. Era successo per tanti di quegli anni che avevano finito per darlo per scontato, ma sentire di nuovo Barney rifarlo quella sera gli fece notare quante volte negli ultimi mesi lui avesse incontrato i ragazzi da solo, quante volte non ci fosse stato nessuno a ripetergli le frasi, quanto oramai un gesto tanto automatico arrivasse ad apparirgli sorprendente. Fu doloroso prendere atto che anche se Barney si comportava come sempre tra loro davanti agli altri le cose erano cambiate e lui non riusciva più a non fare caso ad ogni particolare fuori dalla norma.  
E improvvisamente ebbe una gran voglia di prenderlo da parte e chiedergli perché mai non fosse andato all’ospedale da lui, perché lo avesse abbandonato nonostante fosse in città, perché non fosse andato a cercarlo da Tool quando ha visto che dall’ospedale non tornava a casa loro.  
Alla fine evitò di avvicinarlo, anche se dopo un po’ notò che se tutti bene o male non si facevano problemi a parlargli Lee continuava a stargli lontano, anche se talvolta gli lanciava qualche sguardo, soprattutto alla fasciatura che si intravedeva sotto la sua canottiera.  
Fu quello a spingerlo ad avvicinare l’amico, sedendosi con un sospiro accanto a lui.  
“Ehi.”  
“Ehi.” Gli fece un cenno, bevendo un sorso di birra mentre gli lanciava un altro sguardo.  
“Come stai?”  
“Meglio. Ancora un po’ dolorante, ma meglio. Tu?”  
“Così così.”  
Annuì, sentendosi un po’ male a quell’aria tesa che c’era tra loro due, e cercò qualcosa di cui parlare. La missione appena svolta gli sembrò un buon punto di partenza visto che tra la sua assenza e quella di Barney non aveva idea come fossero andate le cose.  
“Com’è andata a Vilena?”  
Lee alzò le spalle, rilassato. “Bene. Ucciso i cattivi, salvata la ragazza.”  
“Che ragazza?”  
“Una disegnatrice con cui si era fissato Barney.” Rispose senza pensarci, salvo bloccarsi per un momento ad accorgersi di ciò che aveva detto e lanciare un vago sguardo all’amico accanto a sé. “Non è che sia successo niente eh. E poi è rimasta là.”  
Gunnar annuì secco, improvvisamente molto meno preoccupato del restaurare l’amicizia con lui che del capire quanto in basso fosse sceso l’interesse di Barney per lui.  
“Com’era?”  
“Non era il suo tipo.” La risposta arrivò immediata, forse un po’ troppo in fretta perché non fosse che Lee se l’era aspettata e si era anche preparato cosa dire. “Non poteva reggere.” Aggiunse dopo un momento, sbuffando un sorriso e dandogli una gomitata che volevano distrarlo, alleggerire ciò che era appena successo, e Gunnar si costrinse ad annuire nonostante la tensione che si sentiva addosso.  
Un po’ si chiedeva se invece Lee non avesse notato qualcosa tra Barney e quella disegnatrice visto come gli era parso sentisse il bisogno di rassicurarlo a proposito. E visti i trascorsi non sembrava così assurdo chiedersi se al flirt fosse seguito magari qualcosa di più.  
“E come va con la tua tizia? Lacy?” Provò a chiedere dopo un momento, provando a cambiare discorso per non continuare a rimuginare. O almeno sembrare che non lo stesse facendo. Non gli sembrava il momento adatto per chiedersi se quella ragazza di Vilena potesse avere a che fare col fatto che Barney non lo era nemmeno andato a trovare.  
E la risposta di Lee, per quanto non se lo aspettasse veramente, riuscì davvero a distrarlo.  
“Mi ha mollato.”  
Gunnar si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso, per un momento dimenticando completamente i propri problemi. “Perché?” Chiese incredulo, e Lee rispose con un mezzo sorriso poco convinto.  
“Vallo a capire. Tool dice che è normale che le ragazze se ne vadano.”  
“Oh beh, Tool non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi i loro nomi, non è che lo si possa prendere ad esempio in quanto a relazioni stabili.” Sbottò, scrollando le spalle, e quello almeno riuscì a strappare un sorriso divertito a Lee, prima che l’inglese tornasse a farsi serio.  
“Niente. Sono tornato e lei si era trovata un altro. Uno stronzo che la picchiava, tra l’altro. Avrebbe potuto aspettarmi.” Mormorò, prima di bere un sorso di birra, e Gunnar dovette fare uno sforzo per non fargli notare quanti mesi fossero passati tra il loro ultimo incontro e il precedente. Si limitò ad annuire e sedergli accanto in silenzio, sperando che almeno quello gli fosse di conforto.  
A fine serata Barney finalmente si decise ad avvicinarglisi, capendo forse che non sarebbe stato lui a fare il primo passo nella sua direzione per una volta.  
“Andiamo a casa, Gun?”  
Ma con grande sorpresa di Barney Gunnar - ancora irritato per la sua assenza nei giorni precedenti e per la recente scoperta - lo guardò negli occhi e gli disse di no senza alcuna remora.  
“Come no!” Esclamò, colto alla sprovvista e confuso da quella risposta.  
“No nel senso che voglio stare qui. Ancora un po’. Penso mi faccia bene.” Si spiegò lo svedese, e Barney continuò a fissarlo in silenzio per dei lunghi secondi, quasi a volersi sincerare di averlo capito bene, che le parole che aveva pronunciato avessero un senso logico.  
Ma non era il caso di protestare o di mettere su una scenata, non davanti agli altri, e così il caposquadra si limitò ad annuire secco prima di girare sui tacchi e andarsene, lasciandolo lì dove Gunnar aveva detto di voler restare.

Dopo quella missione la squadra si prese la prima settimana senza lavori da mesi a quella parte e sia Barney che Lee ne approfittarono per passare spesso al garage di Tool per chiacchierare con lui e Gunnar.  
Tutto sarebbe andato bene se Gunnar non avesse iniziato a notare con che frequenza Barney cercava il suo amico con lo sguardo, e se anche Lee non se ne accorgeva e non faceva caso a come tutte le battute di Barney si aggirassero attorno al fatto che Lacy non era il suo tipo e come avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Tool lo tatuasse per essere più sexy, più maschio, Gunnar notava tutti quei particolari e segretamente li odiava, sentendosi incredibilmente geloso delle attenzioni che venivano rivolte a Lee piuttosto che a lui. Sapeva ovviamente che Lee ne era ignaro e forse anche quello contribuiva a spingere Gunnar in qualche modo sì ad esserne geloso ma ad odiare perlopiù il proprio compagno piuttosto che lui. D’altra parte Lee non poteva in alcun modo decifrare cosa volesse dire quando Barney si levava il sigaro di bocca nella maniera che aveva fatto almeno una dozzina di volte quella sera, lo stesso modo che usava quando era da solo con lui e cercava di comunicargli la sua voglia di finire in camera. Ma se Lee ne era ignaro Gunnar ne era più che cosciente e trovava assurdo che Barney potesse davvero fare l’innocente, come non avesse passato la serata a flirtare col loro amico comune, per poi avere la faccia tosta di chiedergli se “allora” si fosse deciso poi a tornare a casa con lui.  
E Gunnar quasi gli sputò in un occhio, furioso con lui. Quella sera era stata la riconferma per lui di non voler tornare a casa e non ebbe problemi a chiedergli ancora un paio di giorni, segretamente iniziando a pensare di mollarlo e farla finita con tutta quella storia.  
Fece un po’ meno male quella sera vedere Barney arrendersi senza neanche provare molto a lottare e lasciare il garage diretto a casa, da solo.  
Certo, che ci sarebbe tornato solo era un’idea di Gunnar visto che ovviamente non poteva sapere che quella sera Barney avrebbe chiamato Lee e lo avrebbe convinto a trovarsi per una birra e qualche chiacchiera, né tantomeno avrebbe potuto immaginare ciò che sarebbe successo dopo.  
L’unico segnale che mostrò che qualcosa fosse successo a Lee fu vederlo il giorno dopo con l’aria pensierosa e confusa non riuscire apparentemente a rimanere fermo in un punto solo del garage, continuando a muoversi chiaramente impegnato a rimuginare su qualcosa.  
Gunnar si decise a chiedergli cosa avesse, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri mentre Lee sembrava molto preso a passarsi una mano sulle guance fissando il pavimento, solo per ricevere però un sorriso non molto sincero né convinto.  
“Nulla.” Rispose scrollando le spalle, ma né Gunnar né Tool mancarono di notare come si fosse infilato le mani in tasca, quasi cercando di schermarsi ad eventuali ulteriori domande, e Gunnar non provò ad insistere oltre.  
Credeva sinceramente che si trattasse di qualcosa correlato con la rottura tra lui e Lacy e non gli sembrava il caso di impicciarsi degli affari suoi.  
Due giorni da allora Lee però sembrò avere un’aria persino più sciupata, quasi non avesse dormito bene dalla sera in cui si erano trovati l’ultima volta. Sembrò più di una volta sul punto di togliersi un peso dal petto, lo sguardo fisso su Gunnar e la bocca socchiusa come prendesse aria per parlare. Ma ogni volta inevitabilmente tornava a serrare le labbra, stringendole con una sorta di disappunto.  
Le parole che gli uscirono fuori infine sembrarono totalmente fuori posto con l’ansia che l’aveva tormentato sin da prima del suo arrivo da Tool e Gunnar non riuscì ad evitare di corrugare la fronte.  
“Come, scusa?”  
“Ho detto che devo restituirti il tuo coltello.”  
Gunnar lo fissò in silenzio per qualche momento prima di scuotere la testa. “Ti ho detto che era tuo ormai. Tienilo, l’ho dato a te. Non so nemmeno se riuscirò a tornare in squadra.” Ammise per la prima volta a voce alta.  
Lee sembrò ricevere uno schiaffo in piena faccia a quella confessione ma la sua espressione tornò al suo posto un attimo dopo. “Non posso tenerlo, Gun. È tuo. E poi ti servirà per le nostre gare, no?” Aggiunse, abbozzando un sorriso.  
Gunnar si riprese il coltello con uno sguardo perplesso, chiedendosi da cosa derivasse tutto quel comportamento.  
Se non che Barney scelse quel momento per arrivare e Gunnar poté vedere l’amico improvvisamente ancora più a disagio. L’inglese salutò a malapena Barney, standogli per il resto alla larga e apparentemente molto preso da un disegno di Tool.  
Barney gli chiese se aveva intenzione di tornare a casa dopo _il paio di giorni_ , ma Gunnar non riusciva ad evitare di pensare e rigirarsi in mente le informazioni che aveva appena colto dai loro comportamenti. Non ci volle molto perché arrivasse alla conclusione che tra loro due dovesse essere successo qualcosa, almeno una discussione che spiegasse quell’atteggiamento.  
Gunnar non era del tutto sicuro se la parte peggiore fosse stata vedere Barney lanciare sguardi a Lee o vedere l’amico fare del suo meglio per evitare non solo Barney ma persino lui, o forse il momento in cui Barney prese la birra di Lee e optò per bere da quella invece di chiederne una a Tool. Lee fissò Barney, le sue labbra e la bottiglia per due o tre volte prima di lanciare un velocissimo sguardo a Gunnar lì accanto con l’espressione più mortificata del mondo. Lee si prese una bottiglia nuova ma a Gunnar nemmeno importò molto, non con davanti il compagno intento a bere la birra di Lee come fosse stato più che normale tra loro due bere dalla stessa bottiglia.  
La richiesta di Barney di tornare a casa con lui colse tutti di sorpresa: Gunnar che si aspettava se ne andasse via senza una parola, magari offrendo un passaggio a Lee, Lee che apparentemente non sapeva più come fare a capire quel che gli succedeva attorno, e persino Tool, che non aveva impiegato molto a capire cosa fosse successo tra loro tre e apparentemente non ne poteva più e desiderava solo si sistemasse tutto in fretta.  
Il consenso di Gunnar a seguirlo a casa fu però una sorpresa persino per Barney, e un po’ anche per lo stesso Gunnar, oltreché per gli altri.  
Non aveva dovuto nemmeno pensarci per dirgli di sì, non con tutti i pensieri che gli si erano accavallati in testa a vederlo così chiaramente intento a qualcosa con Lee.  
Lee in compenso aveva assunto l’aria di chi fosse stato schiaffeggiato e, senza indugiare un momento, sbatté la birra con forza sullo scrittoio di Tool prima di dare la buona notte con l’aria rigida, lasciando il garage senza un’altra parola o uno sguardo.  
Gunnar guardò la sua schiena scomparire nel buio al di fuori del garage almeno finché Barney non si frappose fisicamente tra loro due, accarezzandogli un fianco.  
“Prendi le tue cose? Vuoi una mano?”

Barney non si aspettava la foga con cui Gunnar lo sbatté contro una parete non appena furono tornati a casa, in barba al fatto che con la ferita recente avrebbe dovuto limitare le proprie attività e sforzi. Per un momento Barney fu sul punto di protestare, dirgli di calmarsi, ma il momento dopo fu troppo preso alla sprovvista ed eccitato dalla foga con cui Gunnar gli strappò via la camicia per dire o fare nulla che non fosse cercare di spogliarlo a sua volta. Gemette il suo nome, eccitato dalla possessività che emanava dall'uomo intento ad osservare quasi affamato il suo petto, come non potesse esserci niente di meglio, in realtà scrutando la sua pelle alla ricerca di segni che tradissero la sua infedeltà. Non ne vide e le mani di Gunnar scivolarono più in basso sul suo addome, fino ad infilarsi sotto il bordo dei suoi jeans che aprì di fretta. L'erezione di Barney sgusciò fuori dai boxer, completamente eretta, non appena l'intimo venne abbassato con forza insieme ai pantaloni una volta che Gunnar lo ebbe spinto e tirato con sé in camera.

La foga sembrò assopirsi per un momento quando furono entrambi nudi sul letto e Barney a vedere Gunnar esitare si lamentò, cercando di tirarselo nuovamente addosso, ma lo svedese si fece indietro e scese dal letto, sollevando dal pavimento i propri jeans.  
"Che fai?" Chiese Barney con un misto di rabbia e confusione, già convinto che quello volesse rivestirsi e andarsene, ma se per un momento rimase senza parole a vedergli recuperare da una tasca dei preservativi le emozioni che provava non accennarono a cambiare. Strinse i denti, irritato, e fece un suono particolarmente infelice quando Gunnar tornò tra le sue gambe con addosso uno dei preservativi datigli da Tool.  
"Non mi piace." Si lamentò con un basso ringhio quando Gunnar si sistemò contro di lui, ma Gunnar lo guardò negli occhi senza alcuna intenzione di cedere.  
"Barney, mi hai sparato. Dio solo sa se ti hanno colpito e se ti hanno fatto sputare sangue a Vilena. O cos'altro possa essere successo nelle ultime settimane. Non ho intenzione di fare sesso senza finché non ci facciamo ricontrollare da capo."  
Barney si lamentò ma lasciò ricadere la testa sul cuscino, muovendo appena una mano.  
"Ok, vai avanti, deciditi però." Sospirò appena, salvo ritrovarsi a trattenere il respiro quando Gunnar lo penetrò, spingendosi almeno con una buona metà della propria erezione in lui prima di fermarsi per lasciarlo riprendere.  
Barney gliene fu grato e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, riprendendo fiato.  
Non ci volle molto a Gunnar per rendersi conto che quella sera niente era come era stato prima, e non solo per quella barriera tra loro due, ma per quanto sentiva distante il proprio compagno. Che Barney nemmeno lo guardasse in faccia poi non era molto d’aiuto.  
Gunnar strinse i denti e si spinse a fondo in lui, strappandogli un gemito strascicato, iniziando poi a muoversi subito, con forza, e aspettò che Barney si rilassasse e iniziasse a sciogliersi per parlare.  
“Sei stato con altri mentre non ero con te?”  
Barney lo guardò incredulo, l’espressione resa vagamente comica dal gemito sorpreso che gli strappò una spinta particolarmente forte.  
“Ti sembra il momento?”  
La domanda fece ringhiare vagamente Gunnar tra i denti e lo svedese gli strinse con forza le cosce, facendogliele allargare di più mentre affondava in lui senza pietà.  
“È esattamente il momento.”  
Barney ansimò, lasciando la presa dalle sue spalle per tenersi alla testiera del letto, e lo guardò fisso negli occhi per alcuni secondi prima di decidersi a rispondergli.  
“Ho baciato Lee.”  
Gunnar rimase di sasso per un momento prima di abbaiargli contro un “tu hai fatto cosa?” sconvolto che fece assumere un’espressione annoiata sul viso di Barney.  
“Oh non è successo nulla… come ho provato a toccarlo quello se n’è fuggito dall’auto, m’ha lasciato lì come un broccolo.”  
Quel resoconto, dato con una dose di noia, quasi a dirgli di darsi una calmata, che anche se aveva cercato di tradirlo tanto non gli era riuscita - anche se aveva tentato di tradirlo col suo migliore amico, non gli era riuscita -, fece ringhiare Gunnar e l’uomo si spinse con forza nel proprio uomo, quasi sperando di fargli male.  
“Perché?”  
Barney ebbe bisogno di un paio di secondi prima di riuscire a rispondere, ghignando leggermente, un po’ per la spinta e un po’ per la domanda.  
“Ma l’hai visto? È solo in attesa di un uomo.” Rise, e Gunnar rimase fermo a guardarlo senza parole, sentendo un dolore acuto a vederlo reagire così, a sentire le sue parole. Come poteva essere la stessa persona che aveva amato sin da che non era altro che un ragazzino? Come poteva essere la stessa persona che fino a poco tempo prima diceva di amarlo, che sarebbero stati sempre insieme? Come poteva aver cercato di tradirlo col suo migliore amico e trattare il tutto come se non fosse stato niente? Come se neanche il modo in cui Lee cercava di evitarlo ora non fosse stato niente? E di punto in bianco il suo dolore sembrò concentrarsi sull’immagine che aveva in mente di Barney e Lee da soli in auto a baciarsi e ringhiò contro il compagno, furioso.  
“Ma tu sei mio!”  
Non aspettò risposta, nemmeno pensava di volerla, e prese a muoversi con forza, cercando di sopprimere la voglia di piangere rabbiosamente, togliendo il respiro a Barney e fermandosi solo quando quello raggiunse il piacere con un orgasmo roco. Ma invece di attendere per raggiungere la soddisfazione anche lui Gunnar si sfilò dal proprio uomo e gettò via il preservativo prima di alzarsi dal letto, recuperando i propri vestiti senza una parola dal pavimento per rivestirsi.  
Barney lo fissò per qualche momento, esausto, prima di riuscire a capire cosa stesse facendo, e allora cercò di alzarsi su un gomito.  
“Dove vai?” Chiese con una certa sorpresa, ma Gunnar nemmeno si voltò a guardarlo mentre si infilava nuovamente la camicia, abbottonandosi poi i jeans.  
“Ho una questione da chiarire.” Borbottò, prima di lasciare la casa ed il compagno da solo.

Lee apparve decisamente sorpreso di ritrovarsi Gunnar sulla soglia di casa.  
“Gun? Cosa-” Iniziò, bloccandosi però mentre sul suo viso tornava a comparire quell’aria di disagio che già aveva avuto al garage di Tool.  
“Posso entrare o devo iniziare ad urlare qui?” Chiese Gunnar con un mezzo ringhio e davanti a sé poté vedere perfettamente l’inglese irrigidirsi, ma nonostante tutto l’uomo si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare anche se dava l’idea di qualcuno ben consapevole di una tempesta in arrivo.  
Gunnar nemmeno ci provò veramente a restare calmo ed iniziò infatti ad accusarlo non appena la porta venne richiusa.  
“Barney dice che vi siete baciati!”  
Lee sembrava ormai uno stoccafisso ma sostenne il suo sguardo. “Barney mi ha baciato. Io me ne sono andato.” Specificò, ma Gunnar gli andò incontro, furioso.  
“Ma non baci uno che sta con un tuo amico. Dovevi andartene prima.”  
Quello sembrò risollevare tutta la rabbia di Lee e sebbene a denti stretti si decise a dire come erano andate le cose, o almeno la sua versione dei fatti, quella che Barney si era ben guardato dal dirgli.  
“Barney mi ha detto che vi eravate lasciati.”  
Gunnar a quell’informazione non ci vide più e si rese conto di aver dato un pugno alla parete vicino a lui solo quando lo vide nella propria visuale, là a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Lee.  
“E invece è mio!” Quasi urlò, frustrato e arrabbiato, deluso ora dal comportamento di entrambi.  
Lee non si mosse, sostenendo il suo sguardo, anche se parve quasi sgonfiarsi. In verità l’uomo si sentiva decisamente male per tutto ciò che era successo, per quel che era accaduto nella macchina di Barney e per quello che era successo poi al garage e ora anche per quanto accadeva in casa propria in quel momento. Si sentiva usato e preso in giro da Barney e gli faceva male pensare che il proprio caposquadra, l’uomo di cui aveva imparato a fidarsi, che avrebbe protetto da chiunque durante una missione, l’avesse usato come un mezzo per far ingelosire il compagno. E al tempo stesso si sentiva uno schifo a vedere quanto potesse ora odiarlo una persona che aveva finito per considerare un caro amico. Un amico che temeva lui stesso avesse contribuito a far ricadere così male in certi comportamenti autodistruttivi. Il pensiero gli diede la nausea, insieme al vedere Gunnar continuare ad aggrapparsi con così tanta forza e rabbia ad un uomo che continuava solo a farlo soffrire.  
“Ne vale la pena?”  
La domanda sembrò uscire fuori dal nulla nel silenzio che si era venuto a creare, e Gunnar lo guardò confuso per un momento prima di sbottare un “cosa?” con la voce roca.  
“Ridursi così per lui.”  
Gunnar lo guardò ancora per un momento prima di fare un passo indietro, passandogli accanto per lasciare il suo appartamento senza rispondere. Ma né la distanza né il tempo riuscirono a farlo smettere di rimuginare su quella domanda.

A casa le cose sembrarono essersi messe a posto tra lui e Barney, ma Gunnar sebbene non lo esternasse era convinto che fosse solo apparenza e che presto sarebbero tornati ai litigi e agli allontanamenti. Non disse nulla a Barney, forse un po’ provando a dargli un’ultima chance di far funzionare davvero le cose tra loro, ma iniziò a guardare gli annunci alla ricerca di un posto dove potersi trasferire.  
Barney per parte sua poteva pure voler fingere nel privato di casa loro che tutto andasse bene, ma come al solito non ci volle molto perché in presenza di altra gente il suo comportamento tornasse quello di sempre.  
Gunnar non aveva più visto Lee dal giorno della sfuriata e quando, una sera al garage di Tool, notò il modo in cui l’amico di un tempo evitava il suo sguardo con aria colpevole un po’ si sentì in colpa a sua volta. La consapevolezza che la maggior parte della colpa - se non tutta - di quel che era successo fosse sulle spalle di Barney non gli aveva impedito di non cercarlo più per parlare, e nemmeno in quel momento, con già in mente l’idea di andarsene via di casa lasciando Barney definitivamente quando fosse ripiombato nel solito atteggiamento disinteressato, ancora non riusciva a spingersi ad alzarsi da dov’era seduto, fare cinque passi e andare a dire a Lee che no, non era colpa sua se lui e Barney stavano così male insieme, se stavano per rompere, e decisamente non era stata colpa sua se si era dato alla droga. Sembrava un po’ ipocrita però continuare ad evitarlo mentre in apparenza Barney era stato ampiamente perdonato.  
Nonostante questi pensieri però Gunnar non riuscì a fare a meno di irrigidirsi nel vedere Barney ignorare il disagio di entrambi e avvicinare Lee con aria amichevole, dandogli un mezzo pugno sul braccio e lanciandosi in quelle frecciatine che generalmente si scambiavano. Lee però non sembrava molto preso dal discorso, le labbra strette e la presa fin troppo salda sulla bottiglia di birra, e si limitava a sbuffare appena e annuire o scuotere la testa, lo sguardo che vagava sugli amici quasi si chiedesse se loro notassero qualcosa di strano nei loro scambi. Se gli altri però non gli badavano Lee si ritrovò invece ad incrociare lo sguardo di Gunnar, fisso addosso a lui, ed in qualche modo sembrò essere lo stimolo a finire d’un fiato la propria birra e andarsene a prendere un’altra, sfuggendo alle chiacchiere di Barney. Gunnar non disse nulla e continuò a rispondere vagamente alle chiacchiere degli altri, ma senza perdere di vista Barney e Lee, l’uno preso a chiacchierare, sempre più nello spazio personale di Lee, e l’altro sempre più preso a bere man mano che l’altro gli si avvicinava. Più di una volta l’inglese era sembrato sul punto di voltarsi a guardare Gunnar, ma ogni volta si era limitato a bere un altro sorso di birra, come ogni volta che Barney trovava il modo di avere un contatto fisico se pur minimo, fosse anche una mezza pacca sul braccio mentre parlava, o una spallata occasionale nel passargli accanto dopo essersi preso lui stesso una birra dal frigo. Fino a quando a fine serata Lee era in condizioni tali da non poter guidare, ed in effetti finì per collassare ubriaco sul divano di Tool sotto lo sguardo vagamente nauseato di Gunnar mentre qualcuno commentava che ultimamente a Lee capitava spesso di ridursi così.  
Il problema di Gunnar non era più veramente Lee, quanto il modo in cui si era ridotto per colpa sua e di Barney: in qualche modo gli sembrava che fosse una scena che si ripeteva uguale a com’era successa mesi prima, solo che allora c’era lui al centro della scena ed era lui a cercare di evadere dalla realtà per non dover affrontare i problemi che Barney gli metteva sulle spalle che lui li avesse voluti o meno.  
Il mattino dopo Gunnar telefonò a due o tre persone che avevano messo annunci per stanze in affitto, quelli che aveva reputato alla fine più interessanti, e contrattò sull’affitto senza nemmeno andare a vedere. In fondo non gli interessava neanche dove sarebbe andato, gli bastava avere un tetto sulla testa lontano da lì.

Impacchettare tutte le proprie cose, quasi tutta la sua vita, in due borse non fu nemmeno così tanto difficile. Forse se Barney fosse stato in casa sarebbe stata più dura ma lui era via e questa volta Gunnar nemmeno era interessato a sapere in cosa fosse occupato, ne aveva una vaga idea e tanto gli bastava a non volerne sapere di più. Se Barney voleva trovare qualcosa di più interessante da fare che stare con lui o parlargli delle proprie intenzioni era liberissimo di farlo, così come lui voleva essere libero di non interessarsene. Gli bastava sapere che tanto non sarebbe tornato se non a tarda sera.  
Strinse le labbra nel dare un ultimo sguardo a quell’appartamento dove aveva vissuto sin dal settantasei, ma alla fine lasciò le proprie chiavi sul tavolino con un senso di chiusura, di completezza, prima di portare fuori le proprie borse e richiudersi alle spalle per l’ultima volta la porta dell’appartamento.  
Sarebbe dovuto andare a prendere le chiavi della nuova sistemazione, ma prima di andare lì decise di passare da Lee perché bisogno di scusarsi, di ammettere di essere stato un pessimo amico e un pessimo ascoltatore, perché aveva bisogno di dirgli che non poteva lasciarsi all’alcol a quel modo, riflettendo ciò che lui aveva fatto mesi prima. Non era una via di fuga e non voleva che anche Lee si ritrovasse a perdersi e stare male con se stesso e col resto del mondo.  
Lee lo guardò sorpreso a trovarselo davanti, ma la sua espressione ricadde presto in una sorta di rassegnazione, quasi si aspettasse altre urla e accuse nonostante Gunnar sapesse che non era più successo nulla tra lui e Barney.  
Si riscosse giusto un po’ a vedere le borse. “E quelle?”  
“Ho lasciato Barney. Andavo via ma ho pensato di passare prima qui.” Spiegò, prima di indicare con la testa la porta. “Posso entrare?”  
Lee si fece da parte senza una parola, nonostante l’aria confusa, e lo osservò entrare e appoggiare le borse per terra, prendendo aria come avesse bisogno di chissà quanto fiato per continuare a parlare.  
“Sono stato uno stronzo.”  
L’affermazione sorprese Lee e l’inglese lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati per qualche momento prima di scuotere la testa.  
“Gun, no-”  
“Sì. Sapevo che ci provava con altri, avrei dovuto capire che era lui, e non tu a cercarlo. Ma ero geloso.” Lo disse con semplicità, come il dato di fatto che era, e apprezzò che Lee rimanesse in silenzio, perché se si fosse fermato non sapeva bene se sarebbe riuscito a rispondere finalmente a quella domanda. “Sbagliavo. Avevi ragione, non ne valeva la pena.”  
Fu come aver trovato le parole giuste per sciogliere tutto il ghiaccio che si era andato creando: d’improvviso l’aria sembrò alleggerirsi e i due uomini si guardarono molto più rilassati, comprendendo che finalmente potevano riprendere a trattarsi come si erano sempre trattati, come amici e non come chi avesse cercato di usurpare l’altro.  
Lee gli fece cenno di andare a sedersi sul divano e Gunnar ci si lasciò cadere seduto con un sospiro.  
“Non ne valeva la pena. Forse non ne è valsa per tutti gli ultimi otto o nove mesi. Ho la testa dura e per questo mi ci è voluto tanto a capirlo. Ma vederti stare così male- lo so che è anche colpa mia, Lee. Se io non ti avessi aggredito così-”  
“Ma avevi ragione a farlo” Lo interruppe Lee, seduto accanto a lui. “Io non sono stato un buon amico per te. Ma sembravate così distanti e lui ha detto che vi eravate lasciati e sembrava possibile e lui… lui sai com’è.”  
“Lo so.” Annuì piano.  
“Ma poi ho detto di no e sono uscito dall’auto, ma sembrava che non gli bastasse, che volesse tornare alla carica ancora e ancora e temevo lo scoprissi e ricadessi nei tuoi problemi e non me lo sarei mai perdonato, Gun.”  
Gunnar abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo la testa. “Perché sei un amico. E hai avuto più considerazione di lui. E per questo io non riesco a perdonarmi di averti spinto via a quel modo: ero cieco e sordo e arrabbiato, ma poi ti ho visto bere fino a crollare e ho capito ciò che dicevi. Non ne vale la pena, Lee, non per lui.” Scosse la testa, voltandosi a guardarlo negli occhi, e Lee si sentì un po’ stringere lo stomaco a capire che quella frase non era riferita soltanto al rapporto tra Gunnar e Barney ma anche al modo in cui lui si era dato all’alcol da che Barney aveva cercato di infilarsi nella sua vita.  
Deglutì, ma non riuscì a dire nulla, limitandosi ad annuire.  
“E stavolta ti sarò a fianco se vuoi. Stavolta ci sono se hai bisogno di me.”  
L’offerta riuscì finalmente a far comparire almeno un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra di Lee, e l’uomo annuì ancora. “Non berrò più per lui. Parola di scout.” Scherzò, prima di fare un mezzo cenno verso la tv. “Magari giusto se in compagnia di un amico mentre guardiamo lo sport?”  
“Pensi che ci potremmo moderare a vicenda?”  
“Beh per stasera non so, tu devi festeggiare che te lo togli dalla vita, io devo festeggiare che ho deciso di non volercelo e ho ritrovato un amico…” Ridacchiò alzandosi per andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e due birre dal frigo mentre Gunnar accendeva la tv.  
“Mi sento come avessi divorziato… ma non ho nemmeno foto del matrimonio da bruciare.” Commentò Gunnar dopo più o meno a metà di una partita di hockey che in realtà non stava prendendo nessuno dei due, e Lee annuì vagamente in comprensione.  
“Voglio dire, stavamo insieme dal settantasei! Ci sono matrimoni che durano di meno!”  
Lee continuò ad annuire e decise di cambiare canale, passando ad una partita di pallanuoto che riuscì effettivamente a catturare di più la loro attenzione, distogliendo Gunnar dai suoi pensieri, ma alla fine lo svedese tornò a frugare tra i cd di Lee e la tv venne definitivamente spenta in favore dello stereo.  
Finirono a cantare e a fare semplicemente gli scemi, ridendo fino alle lacrime, e quando le risate si spensero Lee si sentì per la prima volta dopo molto tempo abbastanza rilassato da poter ammettere a voce alta con qualcuno il fatto che pensava sì che Lacy fosse stata una stronza, ma anche il fatto che temeva ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in se stesso.  
“Le sei stato un sacco di tempo lontano anche se eravamo in città…” Gli fece notare Gunnar, e Lee annuì, fissando la bottiglia vuota cercando di decidere se andarsene a prendere un’altra.  
“Mia madre è fuggita quando avevo undici anni. Ha mollato me e mio padre da soli. E io non sono mia riuscito ad avere una relazione normale per più di tre mesi.” Buttò fuori poggiando sul tavolino la bottiglia, decidendo alla fine di non aprirne altre. “Forse ho qualche problema grosso. Temo fuggano via e allora mi allontano io per primo, e alla fine loro se ne vanno e io gli do la colpa.” Strinse le labbra, lo sguardo fisso sul tavolino, e Gunnar rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio, un po’ perché non sapeva cosa dirgli, un po’ perché temeva smettesse di aprirsi con lui se avesse finito per dirgli qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Lee sbuffò un sorriso auto derisorio che non aveva niente di allegro, evitando il suo sguardo.  
“Non ci so proprio fare con le donne. La cosa più simile ad essere una relazione seria che ho avuto, anche se… beh, platonica, voglio dire… l’ho avuta con te negli ultimi sei mesi!” Rise, scuotendo la testa, cercando di ignorare la nota di incertezza che sentì lui stesso nella propria voce.  
Gunnar sentì uno strano miscuglio di sensazioni a quella confessione e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’amico, poggiò la bottiglia prima di sporgersi verso di lui. A notare il suo movimento Lee si voltò, perplesso, ritrovandosi però poi a sgranare gli occhi, tirandosi appena indietro, ma si fermò quando Gunnar premette le labbra sulle sue. Rimasero fermi per un momento, prima che Gunnar si separasse da lui, e Lee rimase a fissarlo in silenzio, facendo sorridere appena l’amico quando fu lui stesso a sporgersi, cercando ancora quel contatto. Lentamente si avvicinarono, scambiandosi forse i baci più casti di tutta la loro vita, finché Gunnar non si fece più indietro e provò invece ad approfondire. Lee esitò solo una frazione di secondo prima di schiudere le labbra, lasciandolo fare, e i due si baciarono lentamente, quasi sperimentando, provando come fosse baciare l’altro, sentire in quel modo quella persona che gli stava tanto vicina. A malapena si resero conto di essersi stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, entrambi affatto intenzionati a separarsi o smettere di baciarsi.

Lee si svegliò la mattina dopo con la testa pesante e per un attimo si chiese cosa fosse stato a svegliarlo, prima che il cellulare sul comodino vibrasse ancora. E mentre si voltava a guardare e si bloccava nel notare che il cellulare non era il suo si rese finalmente conto dell’altro rumore insolito nella stanza, il russare pesante e familiare di Gunnar accanto a sé.  
Dovette voltarsi a controllare per essere sicuro che i suoi sensi non lo ingannassero, ma a vedere Gunnar davvero lì accanto a sé, nudo - a parte per un calzino apparentemente - tanto quanto lui, sentì lo stomaco contorcersi.  
“Oh mio dio…” Gracchiò in quello che sarebbe voluto essere un mormorio, non fosse stato per la sua voce roca e lo shock che aveva addosso a realizzare di aver veramente fatto sesso con l’altro uomo e di dover affrontarne ora le conseguenze.  
Gunnar si risvegliò con un grugnito e sollevò la testa dal cuscino, guardandosi attorno con l’aria persa e confusa per qualche momento prima di mettere a fuoco Lee e la sua espressione pietrificata. Vederlo così riuscì a svegliare Gunnar come nemmeno una doccia fredda era mai riuscita e lo svedese strinse i denti, alzandosi a sedere, a malapena notando come Lee tentava di coprirsi meglio con le lenzuola evitando il suo sguardo. Rimasero fermi per alcuni secondi, pensando a cosa fare, cosa dire, finché Gunnar non si schiarì la voce.  
“Che casino…”  
“Già.” Annuì Lee, guardandosi attorno come alla ricerca dei propri vestiti, anche se più che altro cercava qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per mantenere un minimo le cose in equilibrio. Sembrò trovare quel qualcosa nel cellulare di Gunnar, che aveva ripreso a vibrare, e lo passò all’amico schiarendosi a sua volta la voce. “Ti cercano.”  
Gunnar si grattò la testa nel prenderlo, facendo un mezzo grugnito di gratitudine prima di aprire il messaggio - i messaggi, visto che subito dopo ne arrivò un terzo - e sentendo lo stomaco stringersi a vedere che erano tutti e tre di Barney. Che ovviamente non aveva avvertito del proprio trasloco e della loro rottura e che a quanto pare aveva lasciato passare tutta la notte prima di decidersi a contattare il proprio - ex - compagno che aveva tra l’altro portato via tutte le proprie cose dal loro appartamento per sapere dove fosse.  
Per la verità il primo messaggio era il “dove sei”, il secondo era solo un campo vuoto, ma il terzo conteneva il “dove sei” solo stavolta seguito dal punto di domanda.  
Richiuse il cellulare con una smorfia, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di rispondere, e guardò di sottecchi Lee, a sua volta apparentemente impegnato a fissare qualcosa sul pavimento.  
Lee aveva ripreso a cercare qualcosa in giro che potesse aiutarlo ad affrontare l’imbarazzo e trovare qualcosa da dire sin da ché gli aveva passato il cellulare, meditando se e quanto fosse il caso di dare la colpa di quanto successo all’alcol. In realtà non era stato nemmeno lontanamente tanto ubriaco da non sapere più cosa faceva o non essere in grado di decidere, e sapeva che neanche Gunnar era arrivato a quel punto, ma poter dare la colpa alla birra avrebbe semplificato enormemente le cose rispetto alla prospettiva di dover ammettere di aver fatto sesso con un proprio amico, con un membro della propria squadra, perché in fondo era esattamente ciò che aveva voluto e forse non soltanto dalla sera prima.  
In tutto quello l’inglese si ritrovò a considerare che in fondo pensava avrebbe fatto molto più male, decisamente molto più male, ma a parte un vago dolore nella parte bassa della schiena stava stranamente bene. Era stato così che il suo sguardo si era fissato sul flacone di lubrificante caduto per terra e improvvisamente dire che non erano lucidi era sembrata l’opzione più scema del mondo. Come avrebbe spiegato allora il ricordo netto di Gunnar che cercava di fretta nelle proprie borse per recuperare quel flacone, preparandolo bene nonostante la foga prima di prenderlo? E anche l’uso dei preservativi? Non era esattamente lo scenario da _eravamo in astinenza e un buco era un buco_.  
“Forse dovrei andare via.” Mormorò Gunnar, continuando a guardarlo per vedere come avrebbe reagito, e per un attimo Lee si tese ma alla fine annuì vagamente, cercando attorno i propri vestiti, senza voler incrociare il suo sguardo, e Gunnar strinse le labbra per un momento prima di scivolare giù dal letto, tornando ad indossare i vestiti della sera prima.  
Lee non fece nemmeno cenno di fare altrettanto, restando seduto a letto, e rimase invece a fissare i suoi piedi nudi mentre l’amico si rivestiva.  
“Io-” Iniziò Gunnar, e finalmente Lee sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, ma dopo un momento di silenzio lo svedese si rese conto di non avere idea di come continuare. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa? E poi per cosa? Erano entrambi adulti e che si ricordasse erano stati entrambi consenzienti. Era anche vero che non era così che si era aspettato finisse la riconciliazione con lui. Scrollò le spalle, guardandolo in viso, e si limitò a raccogliere da terra le proprie sacche.  
“Ci sentiamo.” Mormorò, un po’ chiedendosi se si sarebbero riusciti a sentire veramente o se uno dei due sarebbe emigrato in Alaska pur di evitare di rivedersi più dopo quello.  
“Mm.” Annuì Lee, sentendo la testa vuota e al tempo stesso troppo piena e troppo pesante, e rimase in silenzio a guardarlo uscire dalla porta della propria camera, le orecchie tese finché non sentì la porta principale chiudersi dietro all’amico, e solo allora tornò a stendersi con un mugolio sofferente, chiedendosi in cosa si fosse cacciato.

Riuscirono a tirare avanti a malapena per due giorni senza contattarsi a vicenda, cercando di trovare ognuno per conto proprio un modo per sistemare le cose che non rischiasse di compromettere la loro amicizia o in alternativa salvare quella ma rovinare qualsiasi possibilità di capire se ci fosse spazio tra loro anche per altro. Non avendo trovato nessuna soluzione che potesse veramente salvare capra e cavoli Gunnar finì per andare direttamente a casa di Lee, deciso in un modo o nell’altro a finirla almeno con quella tortura.  
Una volta davanti alla sua porta volente o nolente Gunnar si ritrovò ad assumere la stessa aria imbarazzata di due mattine prima, e quando Lee andò ad aprire alla porta lo trovò con le mani ben sprofondate nelle tasche e l’aria di chi stia per affrontare di nuovo i test a scuola. Lo fece entrare senza una parola, senza nemmeno pensare a chiedere che avesse, perché in fondo era la stessa espressione che vedeva allo specchio ogni volta sin da quella mattina. Restarono in piedi a guardarsi in silenzio per circa mezzo minuto prima che Gunnar sbuffasse e togliesse le mani dalle tasche, facendosi avanti con aria determinata. Lee nemmeno si accorse del modo in cui si rilassò nel sentire le mani dell’amico sul viso e poi le sue labbra sulle proprie, ma gli mise le mani sui fianchi, tenendoselo vicino, e Gunnar si separò dalle sue labbra solo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“È tanto sbagliato?” Mormorò, e Lee scosse la testa senza una parola, sporgendosi poi a baciarlo a sua volta prima di tirarlo piano con sé in camera.  
Si spogliarono in silenzio, prendendosi stavolta il tempo di toccare e ammirare il corpo dell’altro, di passare le mani sui tatuaggi e sulle cicatrici prima di cercare qualcosa che potesse fare da lubrificante, rinvenendo alla fine una boccetta di lubrificante abbandonata in un cassetto del comodino dai tempi in cui Lacy frequentava la casa. Lee cercò di rilassarsi sotto le mani di Gunnar, fidandosi della sua esperienza e forse soprattutto del suo sguardo che diceva di non volergli fare assolutamente male.  
“Te l’ho sempre invidiato.” Mormorò, cercando di reprimere una smorfia di dolore nel sentirsi allargare, e Gunnar seguì il suo sguardo fino alla mano di Lee che sfiorava il suo tatuaggio della loro prima squadra, ai tempi in cui Lee era ancora nell’esercito e nemmeno pensava di finire in un gruppo di mercenari.  
Il pensiero di Lee preso ad invidiargli qualcosa che portava così tanti ricordi con sé - ricordi di se stesso e Barney e i loro primi incontri, ricordi della squadra e delle litigate, di com’era stato farsi fare quel tatuaggio e vedere l’orgoglio negli occhi di Barney, il ricordo di quel che quel tatuaggio voleva dire per sé e per l’ex compagno - gli fece tirar fuori un sorriso amaro che Lee riuscì a stemperare prendendogli il viso tra le mani per farlo voltare e farsi guardare negli occhi.  
“Non dovresti. È roba vecchia. Non vale la pena attaccarcisi.” Mormorò Gunnar sostenendo il suo sguardo, voltandosi appena per baciargli un palmo, sporgendosi poi a cercare le sue labbra, deciso a concentrarsi solo sul presente e quel che gli avrebbe portato.

Il dopo sesso portò inevitabilmente il momento tanto temuto, quando entrambi rimasero a guardare il soffitto, sudati e soddisfatti ma con in testa il dubbio se quella volta sarebbe stata diversa o se ancora Gunnar sarebbe dovuto fuggire per non peggiorare le cose. Gunnar non aveva nessuna voglia di fuggire, e non per stanchezza, ma perché voleva stare accanto a Lee, e l’inglese stesso d’altra parte non voleva che lui se ne andasse, per quanto stranamente le parole non venissero.  
“Lee?”  
“Mm?”  
Il silenzio che seguì durò così tanto che Lee si voltò a guardarlo, quasi pensando si fosse addormentato, ma lo vide intento a fissare il soffitto prima che si voltasse a sua volta, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Non voglio andarmene.” Confessò, sperando con tutto se stesso che Lee non se ne uscisse con qualche battuta, o ridesse, ma l’uomo non sembrava affatto propenso a farlo e sostenne invece il suo sguardo, cercando la sua mano sopra le lenzuola.  
“Non voglio che te ne vai.”  
Il sorriso felice che gli rivolse Gunnar Lee avrebbe pagato per poterlo vedere sempre sulle sue labbra e di colpo fu come se tutto andasse a posto: Gunnar non voleva andarsene, lui non voleva che lo facesse, ed entrambi erano più che felici alla fin fine di come le cose si stavano evolvendo.  
Lee si spostò su un fianco e Gunnar cercò di attirarselo più vicino, cercando le sue labbra e intrecciando pigramente le lunghe gambe con le sue.  
“Se ci prendessimo delle pizze?” Propose Lee tra i baci e Gunnar annuì subito, apprezzando la proposta di rimanere a mangiare insieme che faceva ben sperare che tra loro non finisse per essere solo sesso _in amicizia_.  
Tutto sembrò assumere un’aria quotidiana a tempi da record, bastò che Lee si limitasse ad indossare un pantalone di tuta e una maglia stinta per andare a prendere le pizze alla porta e che Gunnar lo seguisse fuori dalla stanza in maglietta e boxer, rifiutando di tornare ad indossare i jeans se poteva evitare, e Lee ci fece caso solo quando snobbando entrambi la cucina sedettero sul divano per mangiare pizza davanti alla tv. La realizzazione lo fece sorridere contento e soddisfatto e Gunnar, sebbene non fosse ben sicuro del motivo del sorriso, si sporse a baciarlo e presto entrambi furono così presi a ridacchiare e sorridere soddisfatti che a malapena riuscirono a distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dall’altro per riprendere a mangiare.  
Dopo molto tempo avevano trovato qualcuno che li apprezzava veramente, qualcuno che era interessato a stargli vicino e parlarci e non soltanto a finire a letto, qualcuno con cui non avevano paura ad aprirsi perché tanto le parti peggiori l’uno dell’altro le avevano già viste, ed entrambi a guardare l’altro non riuscivano a fare a meno di pensare che quello che consideravano già _il nuovo partner_ fosse una bellezza. A malapena credevano nella propria fortuna: dopo tanto dire e tanto fare se Barney non avesse iniziato a comportarsi come un idiota forse le cose tra loro non sarebbero mai cambiate, non avrebbero mai stretto ancor di più amicizia e non avrebbero iniziato a provare sentimenti forse ben più profondi l’uno per l’altro. Senza contare che in ultima analisi se Barney non avesse avuto il comportamento che aveva avuto lui non avrebbe perduto il proprio uomo e Lee non sarebbe mai arrivato al punto di poter considerare sua e solo sua quella bellezza che ora gli stava seduto accanto, preso a ghignare con una guancia sporca di pomodoro e l’aria di uno disposto a trasferirsi in casa sua anche il giorno stesso, sotto sotto felice che Lee non sembrasse intenzionato a metterlo alla porta tanto presto.

 

L’unico abbastanza interessato alla situazione dei ragazzi ma al tempo stesso abbastanza distaccato da poter intuire forse anche prima di loro dove tutto ciò sarebbe potuto finire era stato Tool, che aveva visto Barney e Gunnar allontanarsi e Gunnar toccare il fondo, cercando di risalire con molta fatica, man mano avvicinandosi agli altri ragazzi e particolarmente a Lee. A dirla tutta era anche contento di come le cose si fossero risolte visto che non avrebbe visto nulla di buono in ulteriori tentativi dello svedese di ricucire una relazione ormai morta. E forse aveva intuito come le cose sarebbero potute andare tra lui e Lee prima ancora che loro due stessi ammettessero di averci pensato.  
Forse per quello quando Barney una settimana dopo andò nel suo garage con l’aria scornata non trovò esattamente un ascoltatore disposto a farlo blaterare di quanto ingiusto e immaturo fosse stato Gunnar ad andarsene senza dirgli nulla.  
“Quante volte l’hai fatto tu? Ad andare via senza dirglielo o anche a non tornare, senza avvertire? O non presentarti? Come all’ospedale, un esempio così…” Chiese il vecchio mercenario, guardandolo al di sopra della montatura dei propri occhiali da lettura, e Barney fece una smorfia.  
“Non è questo. Se n’è andato perché non gli andava che io lo controllassi. Lo facevo per il suo bene! E ora si comporta come se non volesse tornare, non mi risponde ai messaggi, e io come dovrei fare a sapere che non si droga?” Sospirò, scuotendo la testa, e si perse completamente lo sguardo incredulo dell’amico, ormai impegnato a chiedersi se fosse serio o se lo prendesse in giro. “Forse dovrei metterlo in panchina e non farlo più venire con noi. Non è sicuro per la squadra portare un elemento così.” Scrollò le spalle, e a quello Tool si tolse direttamente gli occhiali, spazientito.  
“E questo perché stai pensando alla squadra, vero? Perché suona incredibilmente come un modo per cercare di vendicarti dell’essere stato lasciato. E cosa ti dice che voglia più venire in squadra con te se continui a trattarlo come un bambino di cinque anni che fa i capricci quando quello cercava solo di avere la tua attenzione? L’hai trattato come un pezzo di ricambio e ora sei qui a piangere che non risponde ai tuoi messaggi? Andiamo, non ci prendiamo in giro, se avessi voluto trovarlo davvero avresti fatto ben altro che limitarti a mandargli un paio di messaggi.” Lo rimproverò, seccato, e Barney rimase a fissarlo in silenzio per dei lunghi secondi, a labbra strette, prima di alzarsi e lasciare il garage.

 

Barney si risolse a fare come gli era stato suggerito e man mano chiamò tutti i ragazzi, chiedendo se l’avessero visto, riuscendo se non a trovarlo perlomeno a farli preoccupare, finché non si ritrovò a cercare di mettersi in contatto inutilmente con Lee e decise di andarlo a cercare a casa. In realtà non pensava che Gunnar potesse essere da lui, ma ragionò che almeno avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui parlare del comportamento del compagno che non lo avrebbe guardato male, al contrario di Tool. Completamente dimenticandosi - o meglio, ignorando volutamente - quante volte Lee gli avesse detto ultimamente che non gli piaceva ritrovarselo sulla soglia di casa o il disagio palese di Lee nei suoi confronti.  
Ridacchiò nel trovarsi davanti Lee con l’aria confusa e un abbigliamento che urlava di come si fosse alzato dal letto solo per aprire la porta.  
“Bei boxer.” Rise, e Lee se li guardò per un attimo, quasi a volersi assicurare di averli davvero, e grugnì appena prima di tornare a guardarlo, strofinandosi un occhio.  
“Beh, che vuoi?”  
“Posso entrare o devo stare qua fuori?” Chiese, appoggiandosi alla cornice della porta con un avambraccio, e Lee lo guardò per un momento prima di gettare uno sguardo verso la propria camera, solo allora lasciandolo passare, nonostante l’aria di uno che avrebbe preferito dire di no e basta.  
“Facciamo veloce però, mm?” Mugugnò chiudendo la porta, e Barney lanciò uno sguardo verso la sua camera, intuendo che ci dovesse essere qualcuno ma pensando che fosse una ragazza.  
“Perché non mi hai detto della squinzia di turno?” Chiese con uno sbuffo divertito, per quanto in qualche modo se lo sentisse bruciare che Lee si fosse trovato un’altra nonostante lui avesse tanto cercare di convincerlo a reagire alle sue proposte.  
Lee però non sembrò affatto divertito dalla domanda e lo guardò glaciale. “Non è una squinzia di turno. Sei venuto a sapere della mia vita o per qualcosa che ti interessi?”  
Barney alzò le mani, decidendo di far cadere il discorso. “Cercavo Gunnar. L’hai visto?” Notò l’irrigidimento nella schiena di Lee a quella domanda ma sventolò una mano, per tranquillizzarlo, convinto si fosse preoccupato che potesse essere andato a drogarsi per l’ennesima volta. “No, non penso sia andato a farsi, non preoccuparti, è che ha portato via tutte le sue cose da casa, ci crederesti?” Sbuffò, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano. “Probabilmente ha deciso che se stava con me non poteva fare quel che voleva e che voleva i suoi spazi o cazzate simili da crisi di mezza età, ma ha preso tutto, mi ha mollato le chiavi e se n’è andato senza una parola.”  
Lee lo guardò a denti stretti, furioso a sentirlo parlare così, a sentirgli tralasciare con molta nonchalance quel che lui aveva fatto per portare Gunnar a doversene andare, chiedendosi se davvero non sapesse o volesse ignorare il male che aveva fatto al proprio compagno o se stesse mentendo con se stesso dicendosi di non avere colpe in tutto ciò.  
“E se n’è andato via oggi? O lo stai cercando oggi perché te ne sei accorto solo ora?”  
Barney lo fissò, alzandosi lentamente dal divano. “Sai dov’è?”  
“Sì. E so che se n’è andato da te da almeno una settimana. Ma eccoti qua, così tanto preoccupato da iniziare a cercarlo solo quando ormai se gli fosse successo qualcosa il suo corpo sarebbe già freddo.”  
“Lee, giuro su-”  
“Ma chi cazzo è a quest’ora del mattino?”  
La domanda di Gunnar, mezzo ringhiata, mezzo sbadigliata, interruppe le parole di Barney ed entrambi si voltarono a guardare lo svedese, nudo se non fosse stato per i boxer, e coi capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni, poco fuori dalla porta della camera di Lee. Se Gunnar però sembrò svegliarsi del tutto a ritrovarselo davanti, Barney sembrò non riuscire a cogliere cosa la sua presenza e il suo aver dormito in camera di Lee invece che sul suo divano potesse significare. Abbozzò un sorriso, sinceramente sollevato a vedere che comunque era sano e salvo, e si rilassò un po’.  
“Oh, eccoti qua. Ti pare normale? Andare a stare da un altro per una settimana solo perché non ti va di parlare?” Chiese con un mezzo sorriso che riuscì a far salire la nausea a Gunnar molto rapidamente. Si stupì lui stesso a sentirsi rispondergli glaciale.  
“Non c’è più niente di cui parlare, Barns.”  
La sua risposta riuscì a far sparire il sorriso dalle labbra dell’uomo, ma ancora nemmeno pensava di potersi arrendere e fece un passo avanti, intenzionato ad avvicinarglisi, a ritrovare un contatto con lui che sapeva lo avrebbe aiutato a farsi ascoltare e a convincerlo a tornare a casa. Era troppo vuota senza di lui, troppo silenziosa. Non si era mai nemmeno accorto di quanto Gunnar potesse fare la differenza, ormai abituato alla sua presenza.  
“Andiamo, Gun-” Iniziò, ma dovette fermarsi quando Lee gli toccò appena un braccio, con l’aria seria, e non era un movimento d’attacco né altro, ma era chiaro che, unito allo sguardo che gli stava riservando, voleva dire _stai fermo e non fare un altro passo_.  
“Gun non ti vuole parlare. Vuol dire che non ti vuole parlare, non che lo devi convincere. E dopo ciò che è successo direi che è normale. Ora preferirei che andassi, non mi piace avere ospiti prima del primo tè.”  
Barney rimase senza parole a sentirsi messo alla porta a quel modo e passò lo sguardo da lui a Gunnar, che però si era appoggiato al muro con l’aria rilassata di chi sia a casa propria e lo guardava come fosse stato un grosso topo che stava venendo scacciato da qualcun altro. Strinse i denti e fece uno sforzo per non reagire, costringendosi ad uscire da casa sua senza dire o fare niente di stupido, con la convinzione incrollabile che comunque Gunnar sarebbe tornato e gli avrebbe chiesto scusa.

Passarono i giorni e le settimane e Gunnar tornò a rimettersi completamente e a poter far parte del gruppo quando andavano a fare dei lavori. Una volta saputo che no, anche se Barney non l’aveva più visto in quella famosa settimana non era sparito per drogarsi, i ragazzi erano stati tutti più che felici di riaccoglierlo tra loro. Fu ben chiaro a tutti che lui e Barney si erano lasciati anche se nessuno pose domande, per non essere indiscreti, consci che se Gunnar avesse voluto che sapessero un giorno se ne sarebbe uscito lui stesso a dirgli per filo e per segno tutto quel che era successo tra loro due. E così fu, con un invito a casa di Lee per mangiare pizza e guardare la partita e Gunnar che di punto in bianco smise di guardare la tv per voltarsi verso di loro e dire “io e Lee stiamo insieme”. Scese il silenzio, e Lee sembrò rimanere in apnea, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo mentre aspettava di sentire cosa avrebbero detto, le probabili battute che avrebbero fatto. Ci fu bisogno di qualche momento perché l’iniziale sorpresa scemasse, ma a quel punto i ragazzi decretarono che se stavano bene loro due allora andava bene anche per loro e a quelle parole entrambi si rilassarono, tornando a sorridere contenti.  
In realtà in buona parte questo schierarsi in loro favore fu anche dovuto al fatto che era palese qualcosa fosse cambiato negli ultimi mesi e qualsiasi cosa fosse stata aveva fatto un gran bene ad entrambi: Gunnar non aveva mai più cercato le droghe e né lui né Lee erano più stati visti esagerare neanche con gli alcolici e, se quel che avevano sentito una volta era corretto, apparentemente Gunnar aveva iniziato ad andare da uno psicologo, uno bravo che pian piano sembrava intento a sistemare quel che Barney aveva incrinato, andandoci talvolta in compagnia di Lee. Ed in qualche modo avevano idea che fossero queste cose a contribuire all’aria felice dei loro due amici, ai sorrisi che finalmente videro di nuovo sul viso di Gunnar e all’aria più rilassata che aveva addosso persino Christmas.

Barney riprovò ancora qualche volta a cercare il dialogo con Gunnar, persino a cercare di convincerlo che le cose non erano del tutto perdute tra loro, ma Gunnar non gli diede mai spiragli, decisamente soddisfatto della sua nuova vita, e ben presto Barney smise di tentare, riuscendo così anche a recuperare un po’ alla volta l’amicizia che aveva avuto con Lee e che alla fin fine gli era decisamente mancata.  
Le cose non sarebbero più state come prima, ma nel nuovo equilibrio lentamente ognuno di loro riuscì a trovare ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno, che fosse la libertà o qualcuno accanto su cui poter contare.


End file.
